BELIEVE
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Sejauh mana sebuah ketulusan hati mampu membuatmu percaya jika 'Dia' selalu ada untukmu? berada disampingmu, hingga raga hanyalah sebuah saksi bisu yang tidak memiliki nilai apapun.. WonKyu. Chapter 7 -END
1. Chapter 1

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu Drama

.

.

Siapkan tissue

.

.

Kyuhyun bergegas merapikan beberapa buku serta lembar gambarnya yang terserak disekitar meja dan lantai di ruang tengah, dengan setengah menguap ia meletakkan kacamatanya yang sudah sejak beberapa jam lalu bertengger di hidung mancungnya, Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening, sudah semalaman ia mengerjakan tugas kampusnya.

Kyuhyun melirik denting jam di depannya. Ia menghela nafas, kembali memasukkan semua kertas-kertas tugasnya ke dalam tas, setelah semua kembali rapi dan dipastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal ia beranjak membuka tirai jendela di ruang tengah, membiarkan mentari yang masih malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya memasuki apartemen yang ia bagi bersama namja lain yang saat ini masih terlelap didalam kamarnya.

"Sudah pagi, Siwon hyung harus bangun sekarang"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menguap, menandakan betapa lelah dirinya. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua, ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya sebelum mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Tok tok tok

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun? Ingat pasien menunggumu"

Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak, tidak lama sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar,

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Kyuhyun tertawa lirih, ia mengetuk dahi di depannya, membuat Siwon membuka matanya. Siwon tersenyum, menampilkan kedua dimple kebanggaannya.

"Neee Kyu, hyung sudah bangun arra"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tugas paginya berjalan lancar.

"Jja, mandi lalu bergegas pakaian, hyung mau sarapan apa?"

"Seperti biasa saja Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk sementara Siwon kembali beranjak masuk ke kamarnya.

Ting tong..

Kyuhyun berbalik, seseorang memencet bel apartemen mereka, ia melirik Siwon sebentar, meyakinkan namja itu agar ia saja yang membuka pintu dan membiarkan Siwon segera mandi dan bersiap untuk ke rumah sakit, tempatnya sebagai seorang dokter.

"Neeee, tunggu sebentar" Teriak Kyuhyun, ia berlari kecil ke arah pintu depan.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, saat seorang namja terlihat di depan pintu dengan sebuah senyum hangat, di lengannya terlampir pakaian putih khas seorang dokter.

"Selamat pagi Kyu"

"Ah, Kibummie, Kajja masuklah, kau mau menjemput Siwon hyung? Ia sedang mandi"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan namja yang ia panggil 'kibummie' untuk masuk. Kibum meletakkan jas praktek serta tasnya di sofa.

"Ah, kebetulan aku akan membuat sarapan, kau ikutlah bersama kami"

Kyuhyun mengenakan apronnya, sementara Kibum hanya duduk di kursi mini bar.

"Terserah kau saja, Kau tahu aku sangat suka waffle buatanmu hehe"

Kibum terkekeh, mengingat betapa lezat waffle buatan Kyuhyun yang selalu ia nikmati kala pagi hari saat ia menjemput Siwon.

Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan adonan di depannya yang dengan cepat ia racik, ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tatapan kagum yang Kibum lemparkan padanya, ia hanya fokus pada waffle di depannya, meletakkan setiap waffle yang telah matang lalu melumurinya dengan madu ataupun coklat leleh.

Kibum tersenyum, menghirup wangi waffle yang sudah tersaji didepannya, sesekali ia melirik Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia begitu mengagumi sosok Kyuhyun yang tenang dimatanya, lembut, selembut waffle.

"Eoh, Bummie, kau sudah datang?"

Siwon muncul dari arah kamar, lengkap dengan setelan rapih dan jas praktek yang ia kenakan, Kyuhyun tersenyum begitupun Kibum.

"Kau terlalu lama, lihatlah waffle favoritku jadi dingin"

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Siwon terkekeh. Ia melangkah kearah dua namja yang masih berada di depan mini bar, ia mengecup bibir salah satu diantaranya.

"Mianhe membuatmu repot chagi"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya, dimana Kibum yang masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya bahkan setelah Siwon mengecup bibirnya.

"Aiiissshhh ini masih pagi, jangan mempertontonkan adegan aneh didepanku"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan kedua telapak tangannya, Kibum menjadi gemas dengan mencubit pipi gempal Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum lembut.

…

Kyuhyun masih saja memijat pelipisnya yang semakin pening, ia kini duduk di sebuah halte di depan kampusnya, Donghae sahabatnya berjanji menjemputnya hari itu, mereka berniat menginap di rumah Donghae untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Aiissshhh ini pasti karena aku tidak tidur semalaman" keluhnya, Kyuhyun meneguk air mineralnya hingga tandas, menyisakan botol bening kosong yang ia remukkan dan ia lempar ke dalam tong sampah di dekatnya.

Ia nyaris saja memejamkan matanya dengan bersandar andai sang sahabat tidak menepuk bahunya.

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, suara Donghae yang ia anggap kekanakan itu memenuhi telinganya, membuat kepalanya semakin berdentum keras.

"Hae hyung bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku? Aigoo, kepalaku semakin sakit"

Donghae menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ckckck kau bodoh Kyu, kemana Suamimu yang seorang dokter itu huh? Kau sakit dan dia sama sekali tidak merawatmu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendecih lirih, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

"Hhhh, jangan bilang kalau ia hanya sibuk dengan kekasihnya itu?"

"…"

"Kyu, bisakah kau menghentikan perjanjian bodohmu itu? Ceraikan saja dia"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandang kosong kedepannya namun berubah tersenyum ke arah Donghae.

"Gwenchana Hae hyung"

Sementara Donghae hanya mampu menarik nafas panjang, tidak habis fikir dengan sahabatnya itu, Kyuhyun seorang anak tunggal, Ayahnya pemilik kampus ini, lalu kenapa ia harus mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini? Berbagi suami? Yang benar saja.

Ya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun memang sepasang suami istri, mereka menikah atas dasar perjodohan kedua belah pihak keluarga, dimana Tuan Choi – Siwon appa – merupakan sahabat lama dari Tuan Cho – Kyuhyun appa-. Dalam masa perkenalan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjadi akrab, sifat lembut dan periang yang Kyuhyun miliki membuat Siwon merasa nyaman disampingnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap harinya, hingga suatu hari Kyuhyun mengetahui jika Siwon masih memiliki kekasih, Kibum.

Siwon yang memang terkenal sebagai anak penurut, tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang tuanya untuk menikahkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, hingga sebuah perjanjian tercipta diantara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka tetap menikah, namun hanya sekedar status belaka, hubungan mereka hanya sekedar Hyung-Dongsaeng semata tanpa mengganggu hubungan Siwon dan Kibum.

Siwon awalnya sedikit ragu dengan keputusan Kyuhyun, namun melihat kesungguhan Kyuhyun serta betapa riang calon istrinya itu membuat Siwon yakin jika perjanjian yang mereka buat ini akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Tidak ada yang tahu dibalik sikap riang yang ia perlihatkan malah tersimpan luka yang ia tutupi sangat rapat, bahkan dari Donghae, sahabat terdekatnya. Tidak ada yang tahu berapa lama ia akan menangis dalam sehari sebelum tidur, tidak ada yang tahu betapa sesak dadanya saat ia melihat pemandangan romantic suaminya dengan sang kekasih setiap hari. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu betapa bengkak matanya saat sehari setelah pernikahannya, siwon malah memilih bersama Kibum dan meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemen baru mereka. Hanya dinginnya Es yang menemani hari-harinya, sesaat setelah pagi akan menyambut, ia dengan telaten mengompres kedua matanya yang membengkak setelah lelah menangis. Lalu kembali tersenyum dan tertawa riang saat Siwon atau bahkan Kibum berada di hadapannya.

"Kyu.."

"Sudahlah Hae hyung, lebih baik hyung carikan aku makanan, aku sangat lapar.."

Kyuhyun merengut dengan menepuk perutnya, Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, ia meletakkan tas dan beberapa tabung gambarnya di dekat Kyuhyun, matanya berputar mencari stand makanan cepat saji.

"kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ne" Donghae mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, Sahabat sekaligus adik baginya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

…

Kyuhyun mengamati sekitarnya, beberapa mahasiswa melintas didepannya, wangi semerbak merebak penciumannya, ia menghirup aroma tubuhnya pelan, dahinya mengernyit, tidak ada wangi semerbak yang ia tangkap dari penciumannya, meskipun ia yang entah kenapa memiliki wangi khas vanilla mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia sekali lagi mengamati mahasiswa lainnya yang mengendarai mobil pribadi mereka, sementara dirinya? Jika tidak menggunakan Bis ia hanya bisa menumpang pada Donghae.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang saat ia kembali membandingkan penampilan beberapa mahasiswa di depannya dengan penampilan dirinya.

Rapi dan sangat modis, sementara dirinya? Kyuhyun mendecih, ia hanya mengenakan sepatu kets biasa dengan celana berwarna senada dan kemeja yang lengannya ia lipat hingga siku.

Aneh? Tentu saja tidak, Kyuhyun yang duduk di departemen Teknologi tentu saja tidak masalah dengan penampilan cueknya, bukankah yang mereka perlukan adalah isi otak?

Tapi..

Ia kembali menekuk kepalanya, penampilannya memang sangat biasa jika dibandingkan dengan mahasiswa lainnya, lalu bagaimana jika ia harus bersaing dengan seorang Kibum?

Kibum yang terlihat mempesona, Kibum yang sangat wangi, Kibum yang modis, Kibum yang.. Ah! Terlalu banyak kelebihan namja itu dibanding dirinya.

Kyuhyun melengos kecewa, ia hanya angka nol besar di depan sebuah angka 100.

…

Kyuhyun meletakkan masakan ke 5 nya di meja yang telah ia tata sedemikian rupa, ia tersenyum mengingat sebuah kue tart coklat yang ia letakkan di dalam kulkas, hari ini ulang tahunnya, dan ia akan merayakannya bersama Siwon, sesuai dengan pesan Siwon seminggu lalu.

Cklek

Pintu depan terbuka, Senyum di bibir Kyuhyun semakin berseri. Dengan cepat ia melepas apronnya, berlari menyambut Siwon yang kini hendak memasuki kamarnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?"

Siwon berbalik, tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang selalu menyambutnya riang dengan bola mata membulat lucu. Siwon melirik meja makan dibelakang Kyuhyun, dahinya mengernyit. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya semakin tersenyum lebar.

"kau memasak sebanyak itu Kyu? Untuk kita?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menunggu, menunggu sesuatu..

"Hhh, sayang sekali hyung sudah makan malam bersama Kibum tadi"

Senyum Kyuhyun membeku, namun ia masih berharap sesuatu, toh tidak apa-apa dengan makanan, ia bisa memakan semuanya, bukankah ia sama saja dengan sepupu Siwon, Changmin yang seorang food monster?

"Tidak apakah jika kau maka sendiri saja? Hyung benar-benar lelah" Ucap Siwon penuh penyesalan, Kyuhyun masih tersenyum walau firasatnya semakin buruk.

"Gwenchana hyung, lagipula aku memang sangat lapar, aku bisa menghabiskan semuanya"

Siwon terkekeh, ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun semakin berharap apalagi saat Siwon mengacak rambut ikal coklatnya lembut lalu mencubit pipinya lembut, ia menyadari semburat merah melintasi kedua pipi gempal putihnya itu.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksa, kau bisa memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas dan memanaskannya untuk sarapan besok"

Kyuhyun patah harapan. Namun senyumnya masih bertahan, ingat bukan? Kyuhyun sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Siwon berbalik berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya sambil memijat tengkuknya lelah.

"Hyung.." Lirih Kyuhyun, Siwon berbalik diambang pintu. Masih dengan senyum penuh Kyuhyun mencoba menatap kelam mata Siwon.

"Hyung.. kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

Siwon nampak berfikir, dahinya mengernyit, alis tebalnya menyatu, Tidak ingin Siwon semakin lelah Kyuhyun kembali member clue.

"Hari ini.. kau tidak melupakan sesuatu hyung?" Nada Kyuhyun penuh harap

Bola mata Siwon membulat, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pancaran kebahagiaan, Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat, senyumnya berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih bersinar dibanding biasanya.

"Ah! Hyung ingat"

Kyuhyun ingin melompat detik itu juga, Siwon sama sekali tidak melupakan janjinya seminggu lalu. Namun..

"Kyu, kau ingat namja kecil yang kuceritakan seminggu lalu?"

"Ne?" Kyuhyun kembali bingung, namja? Bukan itu yang ia ingin dengar malam ini

"Ne, namja yang mengidap kanker, tadi aku berhasil mengangkat sel kankernya melalui operasi, Ah senangnya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mencoba mengikuti rasa bahagia yang Siwon rasakan.

"Ah, Jinjja? Woaaahhh, Chukkae hyung"

Kyuhyun menampakkan raut bahagia serta bangga pada Siwon, yang dibalas dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ah, sudah malam Kyu, kita bicarakan besok saja ne, lanjutkanlah makanmu, jaljayo Kyuhyunnie"

Siwon menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan senyumnya.

"Jaljayo Hyung.." Teriaknya riang.

Kyuhyun membalik badannya yang terasa kaku, ia kembali ke meja makan, duduk disalah satu kursinya. Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu masakan di depannya, jemarinya bertaut, ia memejamkan matanya, berdoa.

"Selamat makannn"

Kyuhyun menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit makanan yang terlihat lezat di depannya.

"Eum, ini sangat enak, besok kau harus mencobanya hyung" ucapnya entah pada siapa. ia kembali mencicipi masakan lainnya.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya, ia tersedak.

Tes..tes..

Airmatanya menetes, namun mulutnya masih mengunyah, tangannya terasa tak terkendali dengan menyuapkan makanan sebanyak mungkin. Dadanya sesak, Siwon, Siwonnya melupakan janjinya, janji yang seminggu lalu ia ucapkan di depan Kyuhyun.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Kyuhyun masih menangis, sesekali ia menyeka airmatanya menggunakan punggung tangannya lalu kembali memakan masakannya yang membuat mulutnya terlihat menggembung.

Tidak seharusnya ia berharap banyak, toh ia sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, seharusnya ia memilih menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya bersama appa dan eommanya, mungkin itu lebih menyenangkan dibanding meghabiskan berporsi makanan sendirian.

"Uhuk.. i-ini sangat enak..uhuk" Kyuhyun masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya, namun sayang sekali matanya hanya mampu mengirim tetesan-tetesan airmata yang membuat nasi didepannya terasa asin.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya, saat makanan didepannya habis tidak tersisa, perutnya terasa penuh, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya kesakitan, namun karena airmata yang tidak kunjung reda.

"Mian hyung.. a-aku menghabiskannya"

Kyuhyun berdiri, membuka lemari es, matanya semakin memanas saat cake coklatnya masih tersimpan aman. Diatas cake itu tertulis dengan indah namanya, serta sebuah gambar 2 orang yang saling berpegangan tangan, dua orang yang Kyuhyun anggap sebagai dirinya dan Siwon. Kyuhyun kembali menangis. Harapannya sisa harapan..

…

"Saengil cukkae Kyuhyunnie.."

Bisiknya pada sebuah tong sampah, lebih tepatnya pada sebuah cake coklat di dalamnya.

…

TBC..

Ini apa? Bukannya melanjutkan ff yang masih ngambang, eh malah bikin ff baru hehehehe

Mian readerdeul, ini hanya menuangkan ide, jangan sampai kelupaan hahahaha

G tau kenapa jadi pengen bikin ff angst setelah ff HOPE dulu huahahahaha, pengen nangis-nangis dulu :p


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita angst story

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

.

Ready

.

.

Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya, ia sudah berada di taman sejak mentari masih malu untuk menampakkan dirinya, ia benar-benar dalam keadaan berantakan jika harus pulang detik ini juga. Sejak semalam Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menangis, matanya membengkak, bahkan tidak juga membaik walau ia sudah menggunakan es sekalipun. Bukankah Siwon tidak boleh tahu jika ia menangis bukan? Lalu pilihan terakhir hanya seperti ini, berlari, menghindar.

"Hhhh…"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah sambil merebahkan tubuhnya, ia juga mengantuk tapi tidur di tengah taman bukanlah hal bagus, bias saja ia dikira seorang tunawisma lalu dikirim ke kantor polisi.

"Aiissshhhh.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, kembali bangun sambil memijit tengkuknya yang terasa kaku. Kepalanya sedikit pening karena terlalu lelah menangis.

"Aigoo Kyuhyun, lihat eoh? Kepalamu sakit lagi, ini pasti karena kau merelakan waktu tidurmu hanya dengan menangis, aissshhh.." monolognya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya yang terlipat, matanya kembali memanas saat ingat Siwon sama sekali lupa dengan janjinya.

"Kyuhyun pabo!" Gertaknya pada diri sendiri saat liquid bening kembali mengaliri pipinya.

….

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya pagi itu, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun meninggalkan apartemen tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, Siwon semakin bingung dengan sebuah note kecil yang tertempel di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

_Dear Hyungie_

_Mian, hari ini aku harus berangkat lebih cepat hyung, maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu hehehe_

_Ps : Sarapan sudah siap kkkk.._

Siwon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya terhadap sikap kekanakan Kyuhyun, ia melengos ketika ia baru menyadari jika pagi ini harus sarapan sendiri, Kibum yang biasanya menjemput, hari ini harus menjalankan operasi di pagi buta.

Siwon menatap sepiring Waffle dengan madu diatasnya, dahinya terangkat. Kyuhyun benar-benar tahu dirinya sangat baik, Siwon kembali menghela nafas, ia teringat perjanjian yang telah ia dan Kyuhyun buat. Konyol! Hanya itu yang terlintas dibenaknya, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya malah rela berbagi dengan Kibum? Ah bukan berbagi, toh dari awal Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mendapat bagian lain hati Siwon, mereka hanya sedang bersandiwara.

Siwon menyuap setiap potongan waffle yang telah ia bagi kecil-kecil, matanya menatap kosong dapur di depannya, bayangan Kyuhyun melintas disana berulang kali, Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terkekeh

"Aissshhh anak itu" Siwon secepatnya mengunyah sisa waffle dan menyesap kopinya hingga tandas, ia melirik sebentar jam di pergelangan tangannya, sudah saatnya ia berangkat jika tidak ingin terlambat.

…..

Donghae menatap heran sahabatnya yang hanya melamun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk gambar didepannya, Donghae berdecih lirih namun mampu membuat Kyuhyun sahabatnya berpaling.

"Uh?"

"Apa"

"Kau berdecih Hae hyung"

Kyuhyun kembali mengetuk gambarnya yang belum terjamah, Donghae semakin gemas.

"Kyu, kau ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, Donghae mengangkat bahunya bingung, ia kembali melanjutkan menarik garis-garis di lembaran kertas gambar miliknya.

"Hae hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Dia..melupakan janjinya"

Donghae terhenti, namun pandangannya masih lurus, menunduk. Donghae menarik nafas pelan sebelum kembali menggambar.

"Kau sudah seharusnya mewaspadai ini Kyu, sejak awal"

Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya datas meja, menghadap kearah Donghae.

"Ini konsekuensi Hyung, aku yang memilih"

"Lalu untuk apa kau kecewa?"

"Aku hanya ingin ia sedikit menghargai pengorbananku"

Donghae meletakkan penanya sedikit kasar, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedikit marah.

"Hentikan semuanya Kyu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, menjelaskan pada Donghae hanya akan menyudutkannya untuk menghentikan semua ini, sementara hatinya tidak menginginkan itu, ia ingin selalu berada di samping Siwon, bersamanya, melihatnya, walaupun bukan ia yang akan Siwon lihat, bukan dirinya yang akan Siwon cintai, dan Bukan dirinya yang akan Siwon lindungi. Bukan.

Kyuhyun berdiri, mengemasi gambar-gambarnya, tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Memasukkan semuanya kedalam tabung, menghiraukan tatapan bertanya Donghae.

"Aku pulang duluan Hae hyung, Gomawo"

Ucapnya tanpa menunggu balasan Donghae, Donghae hanya menatap sayu punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh darinya, ia sangat tidak rela sahabatnya menanggung derita seperti ini.

Kyuhyun berulang kali menubruk beberapa pejalan kaki, kepalanya semakin berdentum keras, bahkan sekarang pandangannya sedikit mengabur, langkah kakinya kadang terseok dan nyaris terjatuh.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di tepi jalan, menstabilkan nafasnya yang menjadi sesak, kepalanya semakin sakit dan..

Bruukk!

Kyuhyun terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

….

Siwon memeriksa beberapa data pasien di ruangannya, beberapa kali ia menghela nafas, ia merasa gelisah, sangat.

Siwon memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafetaria rumah sakit, memesan segelas kopi lalu memilih duduk di sudut taman.

Siwon menyapu pandangannya, memperhatikan beberapa pasien yang mencari udara segar serta beberapa dokter dan perawat. Matanya tertuju pada seorang dokter disana, senyumnya mengembang saat Kibum, dokter itu, balik menatapnya.

Namja dengan senyum mematikannya itu berjalan menuju Siwon, duduk disampingnya dengan sedikit jarak, walau bagaimanapun ini tempat umum, semua orang tahu jika Siwon sudah menikah, pernikahannya dulu bias dikatakan pernikaha termegah, semua orang hebat hadir dalam pagelaran itu.

"Tidak ada pasien dokter Choi?"

Siwon tersenyum lantas menggeleng.

"Kau sendiri?"

Kibum ikut menggeleng, Siwon menepuk bahu Kibum lembut.

"Gwenchana?"

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Kibum mampu menebak perasaannya sekarang, jujur ia memang sedikit tidak enak, gelisah. Entahlah.

"Gwenchana Bummie, aku hanya sedikit gelisah"

"Mungkin kau butuh istirahat sedikit Wonnie"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah bahunya, lalu menatap Kibum, member senyum terbaiknya pada pemilik hatinya itu.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, biar aku antar"

Siwon tidak bias menolak lagi, apapun yang Kibum katakana tidak akan mampu ia tolak, toh apapun yang Kibum katakana adalah yang paling benar menurutnya.

Andai saja kau tahu Siwon..

….

Donghae menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang menunduk lemas di tempat tidurnya, merasa bersalah. Donghae kembali mencelupkan selembar handuk kecil kedalam air es, memerasnya hingga tidak terlalu basah, lalu kembali menempelkannya pada dahi Kyuhyun.

"Untung saja aku yang menemukanmu tadi"

"…"

"Andai saja itu orang lain bagaimana? Barang-barangmu bias saja habis"

"…"

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali, jaga kesehatanmu"

Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam, semua yang dikatakan Donghae benar, ia terlalu keras kepala, untung saja saat tadi ia pingsan Donghae-lah yang menolongnya lalu mengantarnya ke rumah saat ia tahu Kyuhyun hanya terserang demam.

"Mianhe.."

Bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Donghae menghela nafas, ia menatap Kyuhyun lama, airmatanya menetes saat matanya beradu dengan mata bulat Kyuhyun yang sendu.

"Kau sahabat terbaikku Kyu, kau sudah hyung anggap sebagai Dongsaeng sendiri, kau tahu, aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, kau juga tahu, hyung-lah orang pertama yang akan tersakiti saat kau menderita, hyung-lah orang pertama yang akan tersenyum saat kau bahagia"

"Hyung.."

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Donghae lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat, dadanya terasa sesak, namun ia tidak menangis, ingat? Tangisnya hanya ada saat ia sendiri, tangisnya hanya untuk ia nikmati sendiri.

"Mianhe hyung, Mianhe.."

Donghae hanya mengangguk ia sudah tidak sanggup menjawab, airmatanya bahkan sudah menetes, membasahi bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi ne"

Donghae kembali mengangguk.

…

Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu mempersilahkan Kibum untuk keluar. Mereka melangkah bersama menuju apartemennya, Siwon memperhatikan jam di tangannya, ini masih siang, namun Kyuhyun yang biasanya menghuni apartemen mereka sore hari kini sudah ada dirumah, Siwon bisa melihatnya dengan sepatu Kyuhyun dan sepasang sepatu lainnya di depan pintu.

Siwon berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mereka, Ia memandangi tong sampah yang mulai penuh dan menguarkan aroma kurang sedap. Dahi Siwon mengernyit, perasaan kemarin tong sampah itu masih dalam kondisi kosong, apa semalam Kyuhyun makan sebanyak itu?

"Ugh, kenapa petugas kebersihan tidak membersihkannya?"

Siwon berpaling, ia menutup pintunya kembali. Matanya memicing saat ia melihat pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dan terdengar suara dari dalam.

Siwon mempersilahkan Kibum untuk duduk sebentar, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyuhyun sebelum ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Ehm"

Siwon berdehem, membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun berbalik bersamaan, reaksi mereka berbeda-beda. Siwon mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat dahi Kyuhyun yang tertutupi handuk basah, sementara Donghae menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Gwenchana Kyu? Kau terlihat pucat"

Kyuhyun melepas handuk kecil di dahinya, Kyuhyun memasang senyum terbaik yang ia miliki, walaupun kepalanya semakin berdentum setiap kali otot pipinya tertarik.

"Gwenchana hyung"

"Seharusnya sebagai seorang suami bahkan seorang dokter sudah bisa menebak bukan?" Sindir Donghae yang melihat tingkat kekhawatiran Siwon yang bahkan tidak Nampak sedikitpun. Siwon tergelak dengan tatapan menusuk Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari aura buruk disekitarnya mulai bertindak, dengan memegang kepalanya yang masih pening, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Ah, Gwenchana hyung, Hae hyung hanya bercanda, iya Kan?" Kyuhyun melempar tatapan membunuhnya pada Donghae, Donghae hanya mendengus, lalu merapikan barang-barangnya.

"well, sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai disini, Cho Kyu ah Choi Kyu, aku harus pulang, aku harap namja ini bias merawatmu lebih baik"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian dengan kerlingan menusuk, bahkan ia tampak sengaja menyenggol bahu Siwon sedikit keras ketika melewati namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Eoh? Ada masalah apa dengan temanmu itu Kyu?"

"Ah, Mianhe hyung, sepertinya dia sedang tertekan hehehehe"

Kyuhyun terkekeh namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah, dahinya mengernyit, sakit di kepalanya terasa semakin mencengkram.

"Gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia kembali tersenyum.

"Hahahaha, Gwenchana hyung"

"Tapi kau sangat pucat, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu" Siwon melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, meraba dahinya.

"Kau juga masih sedikit demam? Appo?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menunduk, ia tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya dengan Siwon, wajahnya memerah. Ugh, ia harus segera bergegas pergi dari tempat ini.

"Ah, hyung, kau datang bersama Kibummie hyung?"

Siwon mengangguk, namun masih menatap dalam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah sendiri, ia tidak lagi mengingat sakit di kepalanya, langkahnya cepat keluar dari kamar yang menyisakan dirinya dan Siwon.

"Ck, tidak seharusnya kau membiarkan Bummie hyung sendirian diluar"

Ocehnya, Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

…

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk penanya, ia harus kembali focus pada beberapa tugas di depannya, setelah Siwon dan Kibum pergi beberapa jam lalu, Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin mati bosan akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan beberapa gambarnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang, kepalanya masih sangat berat,namun ini masih jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding harus terkapar di kamar terkutuk itu lalu menangisi hidupnya yang sama sekali jauh dari kesan indah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan membiarkan kakinya terjulur di atas karpet tebal. Ekor matanya tertarik memandang figura besar gambar pernikahannya. Ia terasa ingin menangis detik itu juga andai saja ia tidak mengingat perjanjian mereka. Bukankah ia yang meminta?

"Pabo kyu" Bentaknya pada diri sendiri, ia kembali menegakkan punggungnya, lengannya bertumpu pada meja dengan lembaran gambar-gambarnya.

Kyuhyun memicing, garis-garis lurus di depannya menjelma menjadi 2,3 ah puluhan garis lalu kembali lagi menjadi 1 garis. Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, ia mengucek matanya agak kasar.

"Aiissshh, apa aku harus menggunakan kacamata sekarang?"

"Ugh"

Kyuhyun mengerang saat ia merasa matanya seakan tertarik dan nyeri menyerang sekitar area matanya itu. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang sempat gelap hingga akhirnya nyeri itu hilang dan matanya kembali terang.

"Sepertinya demamku tinggi lagi.." Keluh Kyuhyun meraba dahinya.

Kyuhyun meraih penanya, menarik garis menyambung gambarnya yang sudah setengah jadi, kepalanya masih sakit namun tidak separah siang tadi. Kyuhyun memutuskan menyelesaikan tugasnya itu malam ini juga, toh semakin cepat ia selesai, semakin cepat pula ia tertidur.

Tes..

Dahi Kyuhyun kembali berkerut, setetes cairan jatuh tepat di depan matanya, mengotori lembar gambarnya.

Tes..Tes..

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti, cairan itu kembali menetes lebih banyak, meluber di kertasnya, Kyuhyun meraba hidungnya, sumber cairan berwarna merah pekat itu menetes. Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat, darah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya, Ia mencoba menengadah, mempraktekkan apa yang sudah ia baca dari buku milik Siwon.

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

Bukannya berhenti, cairan merah itu malah membuatnya nyaris tersedak, Kyuhyun menutup hidungnya menggunakan telapak tangan yang sudah penuh darah, ia juga terbatuk. Rasa asin meluber di tenggorokannya, Kyuhyun bergegas bangkit-

Cklek..

"Kyu.."

-Jika saja Siwon belum datang, Kyuhyun kembali duduk bersila di depan meja gambarnya, ia melipat kertas yang sudah berwarna merah di depannya, Kyuhyun menahan batuknya agar tidak keluar, telapak tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri, cairan darah terlihat menetes dari sela jarinya, Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Kyu, kau belum tidur? Gwenchana?"

Langkah Siwon terdengar mendekat, Kyuhyun panic, Siwon tidak boleh melihatnya seperti ini, Kyuhyun meremas kertasnya yang sudah tercemar darah, menyeka mulut dan hidungnya, Kyuhyun merasa jika bibirnya lecet akibat kertas kasar yang beralih fungsi menjadi tissue dadakan itu menyentuh hidungnya.

"G-gwenchana hyung, kau baru pulang?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap Siwon, walau bagaimanapun darah masih menetes dari hidungnya, membasahi baju serta beberapa tetesnya mengotori karpet.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kyu? Suaramu?"

"hahahaha, Gwenchana hyung, kau b-berlebihan, a-aku sedang sibuk sekarang" Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kondisinya, Siwon berhenti melangkah, ia berdiri tepat di belakang Kyuhyun, di acaknya rambut Kyuhyun perlahan.

"ya sudah. Jangan terlalu lelah ok, kau baru saja terkena demam, hyung tidur dulu ne"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jaljayo Kyunnie" Teriak Siwon di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Cklek.

Sekenanya Kyuhyun segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi saat pintu kamar Siwon tertutup. Kyuhyun membilas tangan, hidung serta mulutnya yang penuh darah, jika saja ada orang yang melihatnya mungkin Kyuhyun akan disangkan sebagai seorang vampire.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, piyama putihnya terlihat berwarna merah di bagian depannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun menatap bayangannya di depan cermin, wajahnya lebih pucat dibanding biasanya, ia juga baru menyadari jika ada lingkaran hitam dalam di bawah matanya, pipinya juga lebih tirus. Disaat Kyuhyun sibuk memandangi wajahnya, bayangan di cermin Nampak kabur hingga Kyuhyun harus memicingkan matanya.

"Ugh"

Kyuhyun mengerang, sakit di matanya kambuh lagi.

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

Kyuhyun memukul pelan dadanya, yang terasa sakit, matanya ia pejamkan kuat-kuat. Sakitnya meradang hingga ke belakang lehernya, Kyuhyun merasa matanya seakan ditarik dengan kuat.

"Hoeeekkk.."

Kyuhyun muntah, dadanya yang sesak membawa perasaan mual padanya. Namun betapa kaget Kyuhyun ketika benda yang dikeluarkan mulutnya berwarna pekat, merah. Kyuhyun mengecap asin yang menjalar di seluruh permukaan mulutnya, ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga ia benar-benar tidak merasa sakit lagi.

…..

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tengah, setelah berganti piyama dan membereskan hal-hal yang bisa membuat Siwon curiga, Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam di depan TV yang ia nyalakan, kantuk menyerang kepalanya, namun ia tidak ingin jatuh terlelap dan membiarkan hidungnya yang entah kenapa sekarang menjadi sebuah 'keran' tersendiri itu mengeluarkan 'cairannya' bahkan tanpa terasa sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun menggulung tissue di tangannya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang bias ia masukkan ke dalam lubang hidungnya.

"Tch.. apa demamku separah ini?" Gumamnya dengan suara parau.

Hhh, kita lihat saja Kyu, apa yang terjadi denganmu..

TBC..

TBC dengan tidak elitnya..

Hhhh, g tau sebenernya mau ngomong apa -_-

Pertama, Qai pengen minta maaf yang segede2nya buat para readers dan reviewers ataupun siders dimanapun kalian berada *kek pidato* maaf kalau Qai malah bikin ff angst kayak gini dan kemungkinan kecil (?) bakal ada airmata ke depannya *hiks..

Kedua, mian mian mian atas keleletan Qai dalam update ff ya teman-teman, SUER! Qai g pengen kayak gitu, tapi Qai dalam seharinya kudu pintar atur waktu, antara Kantor, Café n Ngajar.. so maaf maaf maaf bgt yaaa, tapi Qai usahain, beneran, bakal update minggu ini, *jumat libur kan?*

Ketiga, Thanks buat teman2 yang udah baca, udah like, udah fav, udah review n after all a wanna say thank u so so so much..

Love u guys

Qai..


	3. Chapter 3

Qtalita present

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Kyuhyun meremas jemarinya, ia sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja dokter, Dokter Yunho, sahabatnya serta sahabat Siwon.

"Kau tidak memberi tahu Siwon jika kau datang ke tempat ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ani, lagipula aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu"

Yunho terkekeh, ia membuka amplop pemeriksaan yang ia terima tadi pagi, Kyuhyun telah mengikuti serangkaian pemeriksaan di hari sebelumnya, dan hendak mengambil hasil pada hari ini.

"Tapi, aku hanya demam biasa hyung"

Yunho kembali tertawa, ia menarik kertas pemeriksaannya, membaca sekilas, senyumnya berubah dengan wajah mengeras.

"Bagaimana hasilnya hyung?"

Yunho cepat cepat memasukan hasil pemeriksaannya kembali.

"Ah, sepertinya hasil pemeriksaanmu tertukar Kyu, aku akan mengeceknya kembali, kau bisa datang lagi besok" Yunho berusaha bersikap biasa, ia meremas amplop berisi hasil pemeriksaan itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Pemeriksaan salah?"

"N-ne.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, ia pun beranjak dari kursinya, namun matanya melirik tong sampah dimana amplop coklat itu teronggok disana.

Drrrtttt..drrrttt..

Ponsel milik Yunho bergetar, Yunho tersenyum sebentar pada Kyuhyun lalu menerima panggilan, Yunho berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan cepat ia meraih amplop di tong sampah, memasukkannya ke balik jaket tebalnya, lalu beranjak keluar setelah pamit pada Yunho dengan bahasa isyarat.

….

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya bergetar, ia masih berdiri di depan ruangan Yunho, sebuah amplop coklat teronggok di depannya. Beserta sebuah kertas pemeriksaan.

Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya yang menetes, hasilnya tidak mungkin salah, disitu tertulis namanya, tanggal lahirnya serta golongan darahnya. Pemeriksaan itu tidak mungkin salah.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya rapat, ia tidak ingin tangisannya membuat orang-orang bertanya padanya.

Cklek.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun tidak berbalik, meski Yunho menepuk pundaknya. Mata Yunho berpaling kebawah, ia tersentak.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun! Hyung sudah bilang bukan? Ini salah, hasilnya ini tertukar"

"Hyung, jangan berbohong, aku mohon"

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho sayu, pipinya memerah akibat tangis. Yunho menunduk, jujur ia juga merasakan sakit yang Kyuhun rasakan, walau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun dan dirinya pernah berada dalam suatu hubungan sebelum Kyuhyun bersama Siwon.

"Mianhe Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun kembali menangis, tangis pertama yang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Yunho merasa dadanya dihantam begitu kuat, ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat, membawa sedih yang sebentar lagi akan Kyuhyun rasakan setiap detiknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Hyung mohon jangan menangis Kyu"

"H-hyung, sampai kapan, sampai k-kapan aku bisa bertahan?"

"Kyu.."

"SAMPAI KAPAN!"

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat, ia tidak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tanda Tanya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya membuat Kyuhyun nyaman.

….

Kyuhyun memotong wortel hingga menjadi bagian kecil, memasukkannya ke dalam air yang telah mendidih, ia kembali meracik bahan lainnya sementara menunggu wortelnya matang.

Trang

Pisau di tangannya terjatuh, ia mengernyit saat telapak tangannya bergetar sendiri.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun bergegas memungut pisaunya kembali, mematikan kompor dan melepas apronnya.

"Ah aku sudah pulang hyung? Eh , Kibum hyung! Kau datang? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang membuat makan malam"

Siwon menengok kearah dapur yang tampak berantakan karena masakan Kyuhyun belum selesai, ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau belum selesai memasak? Padahal aku sudah lapar Kyui.." Ucapnya manja, Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sementara Kyuhyun tertawa lebar.

"Kajja Bummie hyung, bantu aku memasak"

"T-tapi aku tidak pandai memasak Kyu"

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckckckckck, sekalian ini latihan saat kalian menikah nanti, Bummie hyung harus bisa menggantikanku"

Senyum Siwon berubah, begitupun Kibum. Kyuhyun dihadapan mereka sedikit aneh, mereka bertiga tahu betul masalah perjanjian mereka namun disana tidak tertulis jika suatu saat nanti Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan bercerai.

"Kyu.."

"Ah, sudahkah Hyung, sekarang kau berganti pakaian saja, Nah Bummie hyung kajja"

Kyuhyun memotong kalimat yang sebentar lagi Siwon keluarkan, ia malah menarik lengan Kibum menuju dapur bersamanya, Kibum menatap Tanya pada Siwon sebelum namja itu hilang dibalik dinding dapur.

…..

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah bersenandung riang sambil memasukkan bahan makanan serta bahan racikan lainnya. Kibum meletakkan pisaunya, ia menatap Kyuhyun intens. Ada yang aneh dengan anak itu.

"Kyu.."

"Ah Bummie hyung, kau tahu bukan jika Siwon hyung tidak menyukai makanan pedas, jadi jika kau memasak sesuatu usahakan jangan menambah pepper terlalu banyak"

"…"

"Siwon hyung juga sangat menyukai waffle sebagai sarapannya, tapi jangan terlalu banyak madu di atasnya, Siwon sangat menjaga kadar gulanya"

"…"

"Ah, kopi! Siwon hyung hanya meminum kopi"

"…"

"Selain itu.."

"KYUHYUN!"

Kibum menaikkan nada suaranya, sejak tadi Kyuhyun selalu saja berbicara tanpa henti, membicarakan hal-hal seakan dirinya akan meninggalkan dirinya dengan kebiasaannya merawat Siwon.

Kyuhyun menunduk, namja pucat itu menggigit bibirnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menahan cairan yang sudah mau menetes. Ia tetap membelakangi Kibum.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyu? Kau tidak bermaksud menceraikan Siwon bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, ia mematikan kompornya, mencicipi sedikit masakannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Bummie, bisa-bisa kita bermasalah dengan itu"

Kyuhun melepas apronnya, mengambil piring lalu meletakkannya di depan Kibum.

"Setelah buahnya selesai, letakkan disini saja ne, aku ke kamar dulu, sekalian memanggil Siwon hyung"

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Kubum dengan helaan nafasnya.

…..

Siwon melongok ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak tertutup rapat, kamar yang sangat rapih dengan aroma citrus yang lembut, Siwon menggerakkan kakinya memasuki kamar Kyuhyun lebih dalam lagi, banyak foto serta gambar-gambar tergantung memenuhi dinding kamar, Siwon tersenyum saat salah satu fotonya ada di meja nakas, di samping foto Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum miris mengingat di kamarnya tidak ada satupun foto Kyuhyun.

Senyuman mirisnya berubah cerah saat sebuah ide melintasi otaknya, Siwon mendekati meja nakas, meraih satu foto Kyuhyun dengan pose imut, ia akan mengambil foto itu dan menyimpannya di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Siwon memasukkan foto beserta framenya itu kebalik kaos yang ia kenakan, siwon akan berbalik keluar ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat seonggok amplop coklat dalam keadaan teremas di atas meja belajar Kyuhyun, jiwa penasarannya bangkit, Siwon berusaha merapikan remasan amplop itu

"Siwon hyung?"

Siwon berbalik, kertas amplop di tangannya terjatuh sebelum ia berhasil membukanya.

"Ah, Kyu, kau mengagetkanku"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Siwon gugup, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Kyuhyun jika ia baru saja berhasil 'mencuri' foto istrinya sendiri. Ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ia ingin' mengintip' sedikit amplop coklat yang sudah teremas bukan?

"Ah, aku.. aku.. ah! Aku ingin meminjam bolpoin Kyu, ia bolpoin"

"Huh?"

"…"

"hahahahaha, hyung kau ini aneh, hanya ingin meminjam bolpoin saja kau setegang itu, Aiissshh, Jja, ambil saja"

Siwon menerima bolpoin biru yang disodorkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya jika sudah selesai"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, matanya tertuju pada amplop dikaki Siwon, wajahnya menegang, apa Siwon?

"Aku belum sempat membacanya, itu apa?"

Kyuhyun memungut amplopnya lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Aku yakin hyung tidak akan mau membacanya, aku sendiri saja tidak mau"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, Siwon mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

"Itu hasil ujianku, nilainya buruk"

Siwon tertawa, ia menepuk pucuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"lain kali belajar lebih giat ok"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membiarkan Siwon berlalu dari kamarnya. Siwon melempar senyuman hangat sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Pertahanan Kyuhyun jebol, ia duduk di sisi ranjangnya, ia tidak menangis, hanya tertegun tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan kedepannya, semua yang ada disisinya akan menghilang, ani! Bukan, ia yang akan menghilang, semua yang ia fikirkan, semua yang ia ingat, semua yang ia lihat, semua yang ia inginkan. Semuanya.

Kyuhyun menatap gambar Siwon di meja nakasnya, senyumannya, tatapan matanya, bahkan hatinya yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun sentuh akan menghilang suatu saat nanti. Ia harus bertahan, hingga sisa itu tiba.

Kyuhyun membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengeluarkan semua gambar-gambar yang telah ia lukis beserta framenya masing-masing, Kyuhyun letakkan kertas-kertas dengan beberapa wajah disana di atas ranjang. Ia berniat untuk menempel semua gambar itu di dinding kamarnya, semuanya, hingga kamarnya penuh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian terbatuk sebentar. Ia kembali tersenyum. Ia bisa melewati semuanya, ia bermaksud membuat kenangan yang banyak sebelum semuanya kembali terhapus. Dengan bergegas ia melangkah ke ruang makan, dimana Siwon dan Kibum sudah menunggunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Hyungieee.. ayo kita liburaaaannnn" Teriaknya.

Siwon dan KIbum saling menatap sebelum tersenyum, mereka seakan menemukan Kyuhyun kembali sebelum tadi seakan menjadi orang lain. Siwon dan Kibum mengangguk antusias, tapi Kibum menepuk jidatnya

"Aaiissshhh aku lupa, aku harus ke amerika seminggu ini"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, Siwon juga.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kalian pergi saja dulu, setelah aku kembali, aku akan menyusul kalian, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling menatap, Kyuhyun tidak memberi reaksi apa-apa, berbeda dengan Siwon yang mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi janji Bummie akan menyusul ne"

Kibum mengangguk, ia kemudian menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk didepannya.

"Sekarang kita makan ne"

….

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, ia berhenti sejenak mengepak pakaiannya, Siwon menajamkan pendengarannya, terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah muntah.

Siwon dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya, bertepatan dengan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, Kyuhyun berdiri disana masih memegang mulutnya, wajahnya pucat dengan keringat yang mengaliri dahinya. Siwon melangkah khawatir.

"Kyui, Gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun menengadah, ia berusaha tersenyum, namun pandangannya mengabur, ia berusaha mengerjapkan matanya hingga wajah Siwon terlihat jelas di depannya. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Gwenchana hyung, aigooo sepertinya aku kekenyangan lagi"

Siwon menghela nafasnya, Kyuhyun yang ia tahu selalu memuntahkan isi perutnya ketika ia kekenyangan, namun kali ini ia benar-benar merasa aneh, dalam sehari Kyuhyun terkadang muntah lebih sering, bahkan saat Kyuhyun tidak memakan apapun.

"Kyu, jika memang kau kurang sehat, kita bisa menunda liburan kita, sebaiknya besok kita ke rumah sakit ne"

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, aku sudah lama menginginkan liburan ini"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh harap, dada Siwon terasa sesak, entah kenapa tatapan Kyuhyun begitu menusuk jantungnya, ia seakan terhisap jauh ke dalam mata Kyuhyun, seakan Kyuhyun akan menyimpannya di dalam sana sendirian.

"Kyu.."

"Aku mohon"

Siwon menyerah, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah bisa membuatnya bertahan dengan sikap tegasnya, Kyuhyun punya sejuta cara untuk melumpuhkannya, bahkan hanya dengan tatapan mata.

"Arra, sekarang kau tidurlah, jika besok kau tidak enak badan, kita ke rumah sakit ne"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia berdiri dan melangkah pelan kearah kamarnya.

Bruk.

Siwon berbalik, ia mendapati Kyuhyun meringis mengusap pahanya yang beberapa detik lalu menabrak meja.

"Hehehehe, mian hyung"

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sejak kapan Kyuhyun sangat teledor seperti sekarang.

Cklek.

Siwon kembali berbalik, Kyuhyun berdiri di depan kamarnya, dengan senyum polos sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hyung, sebaiknya beri tanda di pintu kamarmu, karena mengantuk aku jadi salah masuk kamar hehehehe"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, Selama mereka menempati apartemen itu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah salah membedakan kamar mereka. Bukankah Kyuhyun yang paling sering berada dirumah? Membersihkan rumah, memasak, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menjadi pelupa.

Siwon menghela nafas, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

…

Kyuhyun duduk di depan jendela kamarnya, hujan di luar sana membuat kaca jendelanya teraliri air. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lutut. Kepalanya mulai tidak bisa ia ajak bekerja sama, Kyuhyun mulai melupakan sedikit demi sedikit kebiasaannya, bahkan kadang ia menabrak apapun dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun melirik kopernya, pakaiannya bahkan belum sempat ia kepak, masih berantakan. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak bisa melipat pakaiannya kini, setiap ia berusaha melipat yang ada malah pakaiannya hanya tergulung.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua tangannya, lalu kedua kakinya. Mereka sudah tidak sefaham dengan kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri, namun entah kenapa saat ia berjalan kakinya malah melilit.

Bruk.

Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan suara beebum yang keras, Siwon yang belum tidur mendobrak kamar Kyuhyun, matanya membulat melihat Kyuhyun dengan dahi terluka.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Ouchh.."

Kyuhyun memegangi lututnya yang terasa sakit karena menghantam lantai cukup keras, serta dahi yang perih.

"Kau kenapa? Ya Tuhan dahimu berdarah, kajja"

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun bangun, Siwon mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sisi ranjang, matanya memicing melihat pakaian dan koper yang berserakan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ne, hyung ambil obat dulu"

Kyuhyun meringis memegangi dahinya, pandangannya kembali mengabur, bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat bayangan Siwon, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, membukanya, memejamkan lagi lalu membuka, hingga bayangan kamarnya bisa terlihat jelas kembali. Ia tersenyum lega.

Siwon kembali dengan handuk kecil, semangkuk air, serta obat merah. Wajahnya tersirat rasa KHawatir yang sangat besar. Siwon duduk di samping Kyuhyun, tangannya memegang dahi Kyuhyun memeriksa jika lukanya tidak perlu jahitan. Kyuhyun merona, menyadari posisi mereka yang sangat dekat, Kyuhyun berulang kali berusaha menunduk, dan berulang kali pula Siwon kembali membuatnya menengadah.

Siwon membersihkan luka Kyuhyun pelan, walau Kyuhyun terkadang meringis. Siwon meneteskan obat merah lalu menutupnya dengan plester obat. Siwon tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya, ia terbiasa dengan orang lain namun jika dengan istrinya sendiri ini adalah hal pertama, dan entah kenapa ia sangat senang bisa membantu istrinya sendiri.

Pandangan Siwon tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang dari tadi menatapnya lekat, Siwon seakan terhipnotis, mata dengan bola coklat jernih, mata dengan bulu yang lentik, mata dengan garis kelopak yang indah, Siwon seakan tersedot kedalam lingkaran itu, wajahnya semakin dekat, dekat, hingga

Cup

Siwon memejamkan matanya, memerangkap dirinya dalam lingkaran indah milik Kyuhyun yang kini juga terpejam, Siwon terkunci dalam tangkupan bibir keduanya. Siwon mengecupi bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun, sesekali menghisapnya perlahan, tangannya berpindah ke tengkuk Kyuhyun, menekannya agar lebih mendekat dengannya, ia ingin menguasai seluruh belah bibir Kyuhyun, meresapi lembutnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon erat, dadanya sesak namun Siwon sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan cumbuannya, Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati saja apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya.

….

"Sudah siap?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk gugup, hari ini ia dan Siwon akan menikmati liburannya di pulau, sejak pagi tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam saja dan membalas semua pertanyaan Siwon dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala. Siwon pun tidak kalah anehnya, ia yang biasanya bertanya apapun pada Kyuhyun, kini tampak sedikit menahan dirinya jika harus bertemu Kyuhyun.

Siwon kadang tampak menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sebab, Kyuhyunpun sama.

'Aissshhh kenapa menjadi seperti ini?' Bathin Kyuhyun setiap ia mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Eum kepalamu masih sakit?"

Kyuhyun menengadah, ia menggeleng imut. Siwon kembali memalingkan pandangannya, ia mencoba sibuk dengan koper mereka.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktu mereka seminggu ini di sebuah pulau yang cukup jauh dari keramaian, Pihak rumah sakit memberi kompensasi kepada Siwon karena kerja kerasnya selama ini, begitupun Kibum, namun Namja satu itu harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dulu di amerika sana sebelum menyusul Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Selama diperjalanan Siwon dan Kyuhyun lebih banyak terdiam, bahkan sampai mereka tiba di penginapan, penginapan yang hanya membuat mereka semakin kaku.

Kamar yang tersedia sisa 1 kamar, dan ini sudah cukup sore untuk mencari penginapan lain. Jadilah mereka berada di kamar yang sama sekarang.

"Kyu, kau mandilah dulu, hyung akan mencari makanan ok"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia meletakkan koper besarnya di atas ranjang, memilah piyama yang akan ia kenakan mala mini, liburan mereka akan dimulai esok hari, Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk beristirahat dulu.

Namja berkulit pucat itu memutuskan untuk berendam sejenak, badannya terasa lengket oleh keringat, padahal cuaca sedang dingin, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun memang terkadang mengeluarkan keringat berlebihan, entah dalam keadaan panas atau tidak.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan terlalu lama berendam, nanti kau demam lagi"

Kyuhyun mematikan keran airnya, suara Siwon terdengar dari balik pintu.

"ne, hyung"

...

Siwon tertawa melihat nafsu makan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa, padahal seharian ini Kyuhyun tampak membatasi diri darinya namun kini? Kyuhyun malah memakan makanan milik Siwon.

"Hyung, kau tidak memakan ini bukan? Beri padaku ne"

Siwon kembali tertawa, Kyuhyun menunjuk seporsi kepiting di piringnya dengan mulut masih penuh makanan. Siwon menyodorkan piringnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu lalu bicara Kyu"

"Uhuk..mianhe hyung, aku sangat lapar"

Kyuhyun sampai tersedak, Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sudah cukup kenyang hanya dengan memandangi Kyuhyun menghabiskan semua porsi makanan yang sudah ia pesan. Siwon tidak habis fikir dengan Kyuhyun yang notabene seorang anak tunggal malah bersikap seakan tidak pernah makan saja. Siwon kembali tertawa, Ah! Berbicara tentang anak tunggal, Siwon mengingat telepon yang tadi siang ia terima, dari Appa Cho, ayah Kyuhyun sekaligus mertuanya.

"Kyunnie.."

"ne"

"Tadi Appa menghubungi hyung"

Kyuhyun menegak air putihnya tanpa sisa, ia memiringkan kepalanya di depan Siwon.

"Appa Choi?"

Siwon menggeleng, ia menyodorkan kue beras manis untuk Kyuhyun sebagai pencuci mulut.

"Appa Cho"

"Aaaahhh..Appa? Wae?"

Siwon menarik nafas sejenak, ia berpindah ke samping Kyuhyun, bersila menghadap namja berstatus istrinya itu.

"katanya kau menolak semua fasilitas yang appa kirimkan padamu?"

Kyuhyun tersedak kue beras, Siwon memukul tengkuk Kyuhyun lembut.

"Pelan-pelan"

"Uhuk..Hyung Uhuk.. appa memberitahumu?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Kyunnie, bukannya hyung ingin kau mengambil semuanya, tidak! Kau sekarang tanggung jawab hyung tapi kau juga tidak bisa menolak pemberian appa"

"Hyung, appa memaksaku menerima Ferrari limited edition, Appa juga memaksaku ani, memaksa kita untuk pindah ke sebuah istana"

"Mansion Kyu, Mansion"

"Ya..Mansion"

Siwon mengulum senyumnya, Kyuhyun ternyata sangat lucu, tentu saja Siwon baru menyadari hal itu sekarang, hari-harinya hanya ia pergunakan di rumah sakit, bersama Kibum atau teman-temannya, sementara Kyuhyun? Mereka hanya bertemu di pagi hari.

"Tetap saja Kyu, kau bisa menolaknya dengan baik-baik, tidak dengan mereject semua panggilan appa dan eomma"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"jangan menggigit bibirmu, kau tidak mau kejadian semalam terulang bukan?"

Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun dengan seringainya, Kyuhyun yang sudah bersemu merah kini menggembungkan pipinya, seakan jika pipinya tampak seperti bola itu bisa membuat merona di pipinya menghilang.

Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak, Kyuhyunsemakin kesal.

"Ah, mianhe.., tapi hyung serius Kyu, kau bisa menolak semuanya baik-baik, sekarang hubungi appa"

Kyuhyun mendesah, ia menunduk, berpura-pura tidur.

"hei, hyung tahu kau hanya berpura-pura"

"Ani, hyung, aku benar-benar mengantuk, aku kekenyangan" Dalih Kyuhyun, Siwon mengetuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan, Siwon tersenyum hangat, ingin rasanya ia memeluk Kyuhyun, memeluknya sangat erat.

"ya sudah, tapi besok kau harus menghubungi appa taupun eomma, Arrachi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, Siwon benar-benar seorang pemaksa.

"Janji?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Bagus, kalau kau sampai mengingkarinya, bisa kupastikan bibirmu itu tidak akan selamat Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun menengadah tepat bersamaan ketika Siwon berlari menghindarinya, Siwon tahu Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan –

"SIWON HYUUUUNNNG!"

-mengamuk.

…..

Kyuhyun berlari kecil di pinggir pantai pagi itu, Siwon hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengikutinya, Siwon tidak habis fikir apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya? Lihat saja sekarang, Siwon dengan 2 tangan memegang sandal mereka berdua, di punggungnya terlampir sebuah tas berukuran sedang berisi cemilan serta beberapa perlengkapan mereka. Sementara Kyuhyun? Ia hanya berlarian dikejar ombak tepi pantai. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi Siwon, sudah cukup baginya melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Siwon hyung!" Pekik Kyuhyun dari kejauhan, namja itu membaringkan tubuhnya dai atas pasir, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menyapu wajah beningnya. Dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas. Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun, ia meletakkan sandal serta tas nya disampingnya. Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun secara intens.

"Waeyo?"

Siwon menggeleng, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut.

"kau cantik" Lirihnya, Kyuhyun mengulum senyum, ia bangkit menarik Siwon agar berbaring disebelahnya.

"Gomawo"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam, menikmati deboran ombak dan sejuknya angin pantai, Kyuhyun memainkan tangannya yang tidak sengaja terjatuh di atas tangan Siwon. Kyuhyun yang sadar hendak mengangkat tangannya dan meminta maaf, namun Siwon malah menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke depan dadanya.

"Gwenchana, biarkan seperti ini dulu"

Entah ada apa dengan Siwon, ia seakan ingin membuktikan satu hal, membuktikan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini, Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, menatap mata Kyuhyun sementara tangannya semakin erat menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.."

"Siwon seakan tersadar. Dengan cepat ia melepas genggaman tangannya lalu bangkit.

"Ah, Kyu tunggu hyung disini ne, hyung mau beli minum dulu arra"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon setengah berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Minum? Bukannya.." Kyuhyun menepuk tas berisi cemilannya beserta minuman, Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, Siwon seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun kemudian melupakannya atau sengaja melupakannya.

"Aiiissshh, apa yang kau fikirkan Kyu, Siwon hyung sudah memiliki Bummie" Bentaknya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pasir, ia memainkan jemarinya menutupi sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk kedalam matanya, sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, pemandangan di depannya menghitam, kelabu. Kyuhyun terduduk, ia menatap kedua tangannya, semua menjadi kelabu. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya berulang kali, dan berhasil semuanya kembali terang.

Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya, menatap sebuah tas, serta pakaian yang ia pakai. Kyuhyun tampak kebingungan, ia berdiri, berjalan menjauh sambil berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat kebingungannya pergi.

"Aku dimana?"

Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit, ia berusaha mencari namun semakin ia mencoba semakin terasa pula hantaman dikepalanya. Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa henti.

…..

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia sudah berkeliling hampir 5 kali namun Kyuhyun belum juga ia temukan, Siwon mengerang frustasi, ia hanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun 15 menit dan anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang, tanpa membawa ponsel yang ia simpan di dalam tas mereka.

"Damn!" Siwon menendang pasir, dadanya naik turun tidak sabaran, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun masih asing dengan tempat ini, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu jalan pulang, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun diserang orang jahat?

Siwon kembali berdiri tegap ketika fikirannya melayang, memikirkan Kyuhyun diserang oarng asing dan Siwon hanya mendengar kabar jika Kyuhyun sudah..

"Aissshhh!"

Siwon tidak ingin fikirannya semakin menjadi, ia kembali menyusuri bibir pantai, mencari sejauh yang ia bisa, hingga Kyuhyun ketemu.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di tengah taman kota, seorang namja memeluk lututnya erat, matanya memerah, jelas ia baru saja menangis.

Kyuhyun, namja itu menyeka airmatanya yang jatuh untuk kesekian kali, ia tersesat. Bukan! Kyuhyun tidak menangis karena dirinya tersesat, namun karena ia tidak tahu kenapa ia sampai di tempat ini, bukankah tadi ia bersama Siwon di pantai? Kyuhyun juga semakin terisak ketika ia menemukan lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuhnya, Kyuhyun sempat berfikir jika dirinya diculik atau sejenisnya,apalagi tadi ia terbangun di sebuah bangku taman tapi ahjumma yang membangunkannya mengatakan jika Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya berjalan dan menabrak beberapa orang hingga terjatuh, ketika ditanya Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggeleng.

Kyuhyun menyeka airmatanya, ia meringis, sepertinya pipinya sedikit lecet.

"hyuung.. hiks.. Siwon hyuung.." Kyuhyun berbaring, memeluk tubuhnya agar tidak terserang dingin, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya yang sudah lelah menangis.

Bruk.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar, seseorang memeluknya begitu erat.

"S-siwon hyung.."

"Kyuhyun..Kyuhyun..Kau darimana saja huh? Hyung mencarimu"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Siwon, tidak ia hiraukan wajah serta tubuhnya yang remuk, ia hanya merasa sangat aman sekarang, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa aman, dan bersalah.

"Mian..mian..mian Hyung, aku, a-aku.."

"Sudah, sudah! Kita pulang ne, sudah jangan menangis"

Siwon mengusap airmata Kyuhyun lembut, tidak ingin membuat luka di wajah Kyuhyun terasa perih, Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya dengan sebelumnya memakaikan Kyuhyun mantel tebal yang tadi ia kenakan. Kyuhyun memeluk leher Siwon, menyamankan tubuhnya dipunggung namja tampan itu.

'Suatu saat nanti, punggung ini juga akan aku lupakan hyung' Bathinnya

….

TBC…

HUhuhuhuhuhuh,,, mian kalau g tau kenapa aku malah bikin ff kayak ginian *lap airmata*

Makasih banyak buat reader yang sudah baca, makasih banyak buat viewer yang udar review,n maaf banget buat teman-teman yang merasa 'tersakiti' akibat ff ga enak ini *merasa banget*

Tapi ini ada penawarnya kok, nanti bakal happy ending *ayeeeeyyy*

Beneran, suerrrrrr…

Qai


	4. Chapter 4

Qtalita balik lagi walau lama banget

.

.

.

Wonkyu Love

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah menelusup masuk , Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya lebar, menyesap semua udara masuk kedalam rentangan tangannya.

"Aaahhh, leganyaaaa" Seru Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu hanya mampu tersenyum, ia sudah lega, Kyuhyun sudah tersenyum kembali, walaupun kejadian dipantai kemarin membuat berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya, namun ia butuh hal lain untuk membuktikan kekhawatirannya.

"kyunnie.."

Suara lembut Siwon membuat Kyuhyun berbalik, siwon berjalan kearahnya masih dengan senyum manis.

"Kita kemana hari ini hyung?"

Siwon mengernyit, sejujurnya ia masih sedikit takut untuk keluar, jangan sampai kejadian kemarin terulang kembali.

"Sebenarnya hyung tidak berniat untuk kemana-mana hari ini"

Kyuhyun terlihat sendu, namja itu sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu diluar bersama Siwon, hanya berdua. Kyuhyun mengangguk, kembali tersenyum.

"gwenchana, ah bagaimana kalau hari ini kita nonton saja? Aku akan membuat waffle yang banyak"

Siwon mengangguk antusias.

"Ah, aku akan membantu"

Kyuhyun bersorak riang, ia menarik tangan Siwon menuju dapur penginapan mereka. Membantu Siwon mengenakan apron, dan membantunya mengaduk adonan. Siwon menahan nafas ketika Kyu merentangkan tangan di depan Siwon, membantu Siwon mengalungkan apronnya, Siwon mengerjapkan matanya, nafas Kyuhyun menyapa leher hingga telinganya.

'Glek' Siwon menelan ludah sulit, leher jenjang Kyuhyun terpampang didepannya dan jujur saja, bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat merespon cepat. Wajah Siwon memerah, benar-benar merah, nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan.

"Eh? Hyung waeyo?"

Siwon gelagapan, ia berbalik cepat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan sekali helaan nafas, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Siwon terlihat aneh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?"

Siwon menggeleng, ia mengatur nafasnya naik turun kembali fokus, walaupun entah bagaimana caranya jika Kyuhyun masih ada disekitarnya.

...

Acara memasak mereka berakhir kacau dengan Siwon yang nyaris saja membakar penginapan mereka, akhirnya Kyuhyun berinisiatif untum memesan menu cepat saji dari pelayanan kamar mereka.

Siwon?

Ya namja Choi itu kini masih saja mengekori Kyuhyun yang mondar-mandir membersihkan dapur, dokter muda itu masih saja meminta maaf pada namja berstatus istrinya, walaupun dibalas dengusan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyukyu, hyung minta maaf, hyung tidak sengaja"

"..."

"Kyu.."

"..."

"Lagipula hyung tidak tahu siapa yang menumpahkan minyak ke sekitar pemanggang kyu"

Kyuhyun berbalik, melipat tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya cemberut dengan kedua belah pipi menggembung dan berwarna hitam terkena abu, Siwon tidak kalah jauh, wajahnya juga tampak dipenuhi abu hitam.

"Lalu kau menuduhku hyung?"

Siwon menggeleng cepat, tangannya pun bergerak memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya tidak menuduh namja manis didepannya.

"A-anniyo"

"Lalu?"

"T-tapi aneh saja Kyu, siapa yang menaruh minyak di pemanggangan?"

"Bisa saja hyung lu-.."

Kyuhyun terhenti, dahinya berkerut, beberapa menit sebelum kebakaran kecil itu terjadi, Ah! Ia menyadari 1 hal, dirinya sendiri yang menaruh minyak di sekitar pemanggangan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin menaruh minyak ia hanya ingin mengolesi pemanggangannya dengan mentega, lalu kenapa? Ah!

"Ah, sudahlah hyung, sebaiknya kau tunggu makanan kita datang, dan bersihkan wajahmu itu hyung"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon keluar, namja kepala keluarga itu hanya menurut saja, sudah syukur Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkannya lagi. Fyuh..

Siwon tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun masih berdiri di balik dapur, ia menggigit jarinya gugup, penyakitnya kembali kambuh dan itu tidak boleh terjadi, paling tidak sampai Siwon tidak melihatnya.

...

Siwon mengernyit aneh ketika Kyuhyun berdiri tegap didepan pintu dapur, matanya menelusuri Siwon dari atas hingga kebawah. Siwon yang ditatap intens pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kyu.."

"..."

"Kyuhyun?"

"..."

"Kyu? Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia malah mundur beberapa langkah ketika Siwon hendak menyentuh bahunya. Siwon semakin bingung, jujur ia sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Kyuhyun sejak mereka liburan, Kyuhyun terkadang tampak bingung dan seakan 'hilang' dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kyu, gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, namun masih tampak bingung, kepalanya malah ia miringkan saat menatap Siwon. Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal, Kyuhyun tampak menggemaskan namun mengkhawatirkan juga.

"Kamar"

Siwon melongo, Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan 1 kata.

"kau mau ke kamar? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa bukan? Ah, atau kau mau aku periksa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia melangkah melewati Siwon dan masuk ke satu-satunya kamar di penginapan itu. Siwon semakin bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba aneh dan mengunci kamar mereka.

...

Siwon membereskan sisa makanan yang tadi ia pesan sambil sesekali melirik pintu kamar yang belum juga terbuka, Siwon khawatir, apalagi sejak tadi namja Cho itu tidak menjawab panggilannya untuk makan siang.

Siwon sudah berencana mendobrak pintu itu jika saja Kyuhyun masih tidak membukanya, paling tidak sampai ia selesai membereskan sisa makanannya.

...

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya kencang, tangannya sibuk menekan layar tabletnya, berlayar di dunia maya, Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya ketika sebuah email baru masuk. Dari dokter Han.

_Siwon Choi._

_1 malaikat membutuhkanmu dr. Choi._

_Dia Suho, namja cilik berumur 5 tahun yang mengidap Alzheimer._

_He need u sooner._

_dr. Han_

Siwon menghela nafas, email padat tanpa basa basi itu mengubur niatnya untuk sejenak berlibur, ia menutup acara berlayarnya di dunia maya, dan berniat mengetuk kembali pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan perihal email dari atasannya itu.

Padahal sedari tadi Siwon tengah mencari satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran, kondisi Kyuhyun.

Tok tok tok

"Kyu.."

Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar klasik khas penginapan itu, ia mengernyit ketika banyak suara bertubrukan yang terdengar dari balik kamar. Siwon nyaris saja mendobrak kamar itu andai Kyuhyun tidak segera muncul dengan senyumnya.

"Wae hyung?"

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari kaki hingga ujung rambutnya, ada yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, matanya sembab dengan bibir pucat dan tangan bergetar. Siwon hendak menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun namun namja manis itu bergerak menjauh.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku hyung?"

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar walau sedikit terseok, Siwon menemukan keganjilan itu.

"ada apa dengan kakimu?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan jalannya, mengumpulkan senyumnya sebelum berbalik.

"Tadi aku sedang tertidur dan hyung memanggilku, aku tergesa-gesa dan menabrak ujung ranjang" alasannya. Siwon masih mengernyit lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"lain kali kau sebaiknya lebih berhati-hati ne"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, iapun duduk di sofa, menunggu Siwon yang juga berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau tahu Kyu, tadi dokter Han mengirim email, sepertinya hyung harus segera kembali ke seoul, seorang pasien membutuhkan bantuanku"

"Pasien?"

"Ne, bocah cilik yang menderita Alzheimer"

Kyuhyun meremas ujung piyamanya, jakunnya bergerak menelan ludah. Siwon kembali menangkap keganjilan itu.

"Wae?"

"Aniyo hyung, aku hanya sedikit kaget ada anak kecil yang harus menderita seperti itu"

Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, pandangannya menerawang.

"Seandainya hyung bisa menggantikan sakitnya, akan hyung lakukan Kyu.."

Kyuhyun tersentak, bagaimana mungkin Siwon ingin menukar penyakit anak itu untuk dirinya? Sementara ia tahu sendiri penyakit itu masih belum ada obatnya?

"Wae?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Suho, namanya Suho, entah kenapa hyung ingin melindunginya Kyu, mendengar namanya saja hyung seakan mendengar namamu"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya yang mengabur karena air mata.

"J-jika aku yang menderita penyakit seperti itu, apa hyung akan menggantikanku juga?" Gumamnya.

"apa Kyu?"

"Ah, tidak hyung, aku hanya berharap Suho bisa segera sembuh dan bisa kau kenalkan padaku"

Siwon tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut lembut Kyuhyun yang entah hanya ia yang menyadarinya kini nampak sedikit tipis.

"Hyung janji akan mengenalkannya padamu"

...

Malam itu Kyuhyun hanya duduk memperhatikan wajah Siwon yang tertidur di sofa setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan hampir sebotol wine bersama Kyuhyun. Salahkan tingkat ketahanan alkohol Siwon yang berada di level terbawah hingga membuatnya hangover seperti sekarang.

"Hyung.. Saranghae jeongmal" Bisiknya lembut.

Kyuhyun merasakan jika airmatanya akan terjatuh, wajahnya menengadah sebentar lalu kembali menatap intens Siwon, membelai wajah tampan di depannya tanpa mengusik tidurnya, Kyuhyun menjelajahi wajah Siwon dan berakhir di kedua mata Siwon, mata yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling pada namja ataupun yeoja lain, ia terperangkap dalam sinar di kelam mata Siwon, mata yang membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa berkutik walau Siwon bersama namja lain, yang terpenting Siwon masih memandangnya dengan tatapan hangat yang sama.

Kyuhyun tidak ingat dan tidak ingin mengingat betapa ia harus berusaha mati-matian menutupi semuanya dari Siwon, menyembunyikan rasa yang semakin berkembang dalam hatinya, menyembunyikan sakit yang ia derita, apapun.. asalkan Siwon masih menatapnya dengan mata yang sama, Kyuhyun akan lakukan.

"Hmmm.." Siwon menggeliat, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan jemarinya, Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia memberanikan mengecup dahi Siwon pelan, seiring tetesan airmatanya yang terjatuh.

"Saranghae.." Bisiknya sekali lagi sebelum kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dan memaksanya untuk beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil obat penghilang nyerinya.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, mata Siwon yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat kini terbuka, liquid bening merebak dari sudutnya, Siwon menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Sesungguhnya apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan, juga ia rasakan.

...

Pagi harinya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertolak untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka di Seoul, sepanjang perjalanan entah apa dan kenapa mereka memutuskan untuk saling diam saja, walaupun tidak ada masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka, namun keheningan malah terasa menyenangkan saat itu.

Hanya beberapa jam, dan mereka sudah tiba di apartemen, Siwon melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mempersiapkan kebutuhannya selama di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia juga melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak mencekat, nafasnya terasa pekat. Kyuhyun mengacak isi tasnya, membuka tutup botol obat yang ia sembunyikan paling bawah dibalik pakaiannya.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun berbalik, ia menggenggam erat botol obat yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya, sementara Siwon masih saja berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kyuhyun menarik kedua belah pipinya, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Waeyo hyung? Kau tampak aneh hahaha"

Siwon menghela nafas, ia mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun pelan, lalu menepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kau tampak kurus akhir-akhir ini"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menahan nafas, dadanya sesak, ia harus bertahan, paling tidak sampai Siwon tidak ada diruangan yang sama dengannya.

Siwon berbalik, memakai jasnya. Hari ini ia harus memeriksa Suho, pasien penderita alzheimer di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Kalau begitu hyung pergi dulu ne"

Siwon masih sibuk dengan peralatan medisnya.

"Malam nanti sepertinya hyung akan pulang sedikit terlambat, Kibum sedang sakit"

Bruk.

Kegiatan Siwon terhenti, pandangannya menyusuri sepasang lengan yang memeluknya erat, Siwon menelan ludahnya sulit, Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"B-biarkan seperti ini dulu hyung"

Siwon menepuk-nepuk tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya.

"Kau menjadi manja sekali Kyu"

Kyuhyun tertawa, ya hanya suara tawa yang Siwon dengar, namun bisakah ia melihat kebelakang, Kyuhyun menangis, menangis tanpa isakan, tampak miris dengan bulir-bulir keringat di dahinya.

Siwon berbalik, memeluk penuh Kyuhyun.

"Tubuhmu semakin kurus Kyu, tubuhmu tidak enak dipeluk"

Kyuhyun tertawa, memukul pelan punggung Siwon. Entah sampai kapan tawanya akan bertahan, ia hanya ingin menimati semuanya, hingga waktu yang di tentukan datang, dan ia membiarkan semuanya pergi. Dan menjadikan semuanya memori hidupnya.

….

Kyuhyun memutar-mutar jemarinya dipermukaan gelas kaca, isinya telah separuh kosong, pandangan Kyuhyun ikut kosong, desah nafasnya tertarik ulur teratur bersamaan dengan denting jam, ia sudah duduk beku selama 4 jam, sejak Siwon pamit untuk kerumah sakit dan dirinya dilarang keluar rumah karena kedapatan muntah-muntah setelah Siwon memeluknya tadi.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, mengganti view pandangannya, matanya mengedar, apartemen mereka tampak kusam, tidak berwarna.

"Hhh, apa ini yang namanya tanpa cinta?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia tersenyum.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, berarti Siwon pasti merasa apartemen ini penuh warna"

Kyuhyun akan kembali tertawa andai saja perutnya tidak bergejolak lagi, dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar mandi, membungkuk di depan wastafel.

"Hoek..hoek.."

Cklek

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu apartemennya terbuka, seorang namja menenteng beberapa kantung buah dan cemilan nampak bergegas meletakkan barang bawaannya lalu mencari sumber suara yang terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"Kyuhyunnie!" Pekiknya tatkala melihat Kyuhyun nyaris limbung di lantai kamar mandi.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun!" Lee Donghae, namja itu memapah Kyuhyun yang masih menutup mulutnya.

Donghae menempatkan Kyuhyun setengah berbaring di ranjang kamarnya, ia segera ke dapur mengambil segelas air hangat dan kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun, menyodorkan namja itu agar rasa mual di perutnya bisa menghilang.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Atau jangan bilang kalau kau hamil?"

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Donghae meski tidak terasa sama sekali akibal lemahnya tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Pabo, aku ini namja"

Donghae meringis, ia meletakkan gelas kosong yang Kyuhyun sodoran padanya.

"Kau, apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

Donghae menghela nafas, ia tidak menjawab malah memperlihatkan layar ponselnya.

"Siwon menyuruhku datang, katanya sejak tadi wajahmu pucat dan terus saja muntah"

Kyuhyun ingin tersenyum, Siwon memperhatikannya juga, sampai-sampai menyuruh Donghae yang memang notabene sahabatnya itu untuk menemani Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kau kenapa tersenyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Ani hyung, berarti Siwon khawatir padaku ne?"

Donghae menelan ludahnya, jujur ia merasa prihatin pada Kyuhyun yang begitu mengharapkan Siwon bisa merasa apa yang ia rasa. Donghae hendak berdiri untuk meletakkan gelas kosong itu kembali ke dapur ketika matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah botol putih dibawah ranjang di dekat meja nakas, Donghae menunduk, meraih botol itu lalu memperhatikannya intens.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia lupa, lupa mengambil obatnya setelah tadi pagi sengaja ia lempar ke sembarang arah agar Siwon tidak melihatnya.

"Kyu, bisa kau jelaskan ini apa?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, Donghae meletakkan gelasnya di meja nakas lalu kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang, menunggu penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Itu.. itu.. obat penambah darah hyung, Siwon Hyung yang memberikannya padaku"

"Jangan bohong"

Donghae tahu itu bukanlah sembarang obat, ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam, menanti jawaban yang sebenarnya dari namja berpipi bulat itu.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab ia malah menangis memeluk Donghae, ia sadar jika suatu saat nanti seseornag akan tahu masalahnya.

"Hyung.. hiks..hiks.."

"Kyu, apa Siwon sudah tahu?" Donghae menggigit bibirnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya menahan cairan asin itu tumpah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Wae?"

"..."

"Siwon harus tahu Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menggelenga, iamelepas pelukannya lalu menatap Donghae memohon.

"Aku mohon Hyung, jangan memberitahunya, aku mohon"

Donghae terdiam, walaupun Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tangannya, memohon padanya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tahu jika Kyuhyun bisa melewati semuanya, namun ia juga tahu Siwon suatu saat nanti tidak akan mampu melewatinya tanpa Kyuhyun.

Cklek.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Hyung Pulang"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, ia menghapus cepat airmatanya, lalu kembali menatap Donghae.

"Maaf Kyu.."

Kyuhyun kembali memegang erat tangan Donghae, memohon agar namja mungil itu tidak membeberkan persoalan penyakitnya pada Siwon, ini belum waktunya.

"Hae? Kyuhyun? Kalian kenapa? Bagaiman kondisimu Kyu?"

Siwon tiba-tiba berada di kamar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik, Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangannya, sementara Donghae menatap Siwon tanpa mimik. Kaku.

"Kyu? Kau habis menangis? Wae?" Siwon duduk disamping Kyuhyun, meraba dahi Kyuhyun yang ia kira terkena deman karena wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Siwon, sebenarnya Kyuhyun.."

TBC...

Eh, ini apa? TBC dengan tidak manusiawi banget (?) hehehehe

Bow, maap banget baru bisa update sekarang, ada beberapa alasan kenapa qai ngaretnya kebangetan, tapi apapun itu qai minta maaf banget, tenang aja ff ini bakal tetap lanjut kok hahahahahahahahha *Timpuk*

Oia, ini updatenya dadakan pake banget, selain karena laptop emang sedikit bermasalah, qai sendiri juga lagi sedikit bermasalah, jumat lalu baru aja operasi Bypass, pas sadar sempat nanya-nanya dulu, siapa saya, kamu siapa, saya dimana.. heheheh gak ding, emang siumannya lumayan lama aja hahahahahha.

Tapi syukurlah qai udah baikan sekarang, walaupun masih bedrest n gak bisa goyang ngebor dulu *becanda lagi* belum bisa banyak goyang, leher masih di gips, plus kepala masih kayak mummi hahahahha

Akhir kata thanks banget udah mau nunggu qai n udah mau dengar curcolan qai yang g penting banget ini, thanks udah review, karena review kalian emang gorjaaasss abieeesssss *teriak ala raditya dika*

Hehehehehe

With love in hospital

Qai


	5. Chapter 5

Qtalita..

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

"Kyu? Kau habis menangis? Wae?" Siwon duduk disamping Kyuhyun, meraba dahi Kyuhyun yang ia kira terkena deman karena wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Siwon, sebenarnya Kyuhyun.."

...

"Ah, hyung aku ingin susu, bisakah kau membuatkanku? Kepalaku sedikit pusing" Kyuhyun menarik perhatian Siwon, membuat Donghae menatapnya tajam.

"Susu? Ah, tunggu disini ok"

Siwon berlalu, menyisakan Donghae yang meremas tangannya sendiri, ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"Kyuhyun! Apapun alasanmu, hyung tidak suka!"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan airmatanya yang sedari tadi hendak menetes.

"Hae hyung, aku mohon, ini bukan saatnya"

"Lalu kapan huh?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, Donghae sampai gemas dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang terkesan lamban dan tidak ingin Siwon tahu semuanya.

"Hingga aku sendiri yang memberi tahu Siwon"

"..."

"Aku janji Hyung, aku janji.." Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang lengan Donghae yang bebas di depannya, Donghae bisa apa? Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun bahagia walau dengan cara berbeda dari yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

"Baiklah, hyung tunggu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

...

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon yang mondar mandir di depannya, meletakkan bubur berwarna putih kedalam mangkuk, menuang segelas jus jeruk hangat ke dalam gelas, dan tersenyum sekilas sebelum meletakkannya di depan Kyuhyun, ia sendiri hanya memakan sebungkus ramen.

"Jja, makanlah, mian hyung hanya bisa membuatkan itu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menatap Siwon lama seakan ingin menghisap semua tubuh Siwon kedalam memorinya. Siwon yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk.

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia menyuap buburnya yang sudah setengah hangat dalam suapan penuh.

"Eum, ini enak"

Siwon menyeka sisa bubur di sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan jarinya.

"Syukurlah kau suka Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya, ia kembali melirik Siwon dengan ekor matanya.

"Hyung, Bukannya Kibum tengah sakit?"

Siwon terhenyak, ia mengingat kejadian siang tadi saat ia bersama Kibum.

_Flashback_

_Siwon menyelimuti tubuh Kibum hingga sebatas dagu, namja manis itu terkena demam, Siwon sesekali mengecek suhu tubuhnya dan mengompres dahi Kibum, Kibum sendiri tengah tertidur lelap dengan nafas teratur. _

_Siwon memandangi Kibum intens, namun yang ada difikirannya malah terlintas Kyuhyun yang juga sakit. Siwon segera membuka ponselnya, mencari kontak Donghae lalu mendialnya._

"_Yeobseo? Hae, kau ada dimana?"_

"_..."_

"_Eoh? Gwencana, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu"_

"_..."_

"_Kyuhyun sedang sakit, aku ingin kau menemaninya sebentar hingga aku kembali"_

"_..."_

"_Ne, Gomawo hae-ah.."_

"_..."_

_Klik_

_Sambungan terputus, Siwon menghela nafas lega, ia tersenyum senang, tanpa menyadari jika Kibum sedari tadi mendengar dan melihat perubahan wajah Siwon._

"_Mulai menyadarinya?"_

_Siwon tersentak, ia berbalik dengan senyum kikuknya._

"_Ah, kau sudah bangun? Apa yang sakit?"_

_Kibum, menghentikan lengan Siwon yang sibuk dengan selimutnya, ditatapnya dengan lekat namja didepannya._

"_Akhirnya kau sadar Siwon"_

_Siwon menunduk, satu hal yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui, sebuah rahasia besar yang hanya Siwon dan Kibum tahu, perjanjian yang sebenarnya._

"_Aku tahu hal ini akan tiba Siwon, kau akhirnya sadar, semua harus berakhir, kepura-puraan ini, semuanya"_

"_..." Siwon terdiam._

"_Hhhh, senang bisa membantumu menyadarinya"_

_Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, senyum Kibum terpampang jelas dihadapannya, senyum kelegaan, lega karena mereka akhirnya bisa berhenti bersandiwara, Dirinya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun. _

_Flashback End_

Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan Siwon yang malah melamun.

"Hyung, Bummie bagaimana?"

Siwon meletakkan sumpitnya menyilang di atas mangkuk ramen, ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berdiri mengambil segelas air dingin dari lemari es, sedikit demi sedikit meneguknya hingga nyaris tandas.

"Hyung.."

"Kami berakhir.."

"Mwo!"

Siwon berbalik, ia bersandar di depan lemari es, pandangannya sama sekali tidak terarah pada Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun sendiri malah bergerak sendiri mendekati Siwon.

"Hyung, kalian ada masalah? Ayolah ceritakan padaku"

Siwon menengadah, menatap caramel coklat mata Kyuhyun, pandangannya terpaku disana, menatap bayangannya yang terlihat begitu terpesona, ia yakin. Sangat yakin dengan perasaannya kini.

Brukkk

Siwon menubruk Kyuhyun, memerangkap Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya, menyesap aroma vanila yang manis dari tengkuk Kyuhyun, sang istri sahnya.

"Mianhe Kyu, mianhe.."

"H-hyung, wae?"

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mianhe hyung berbohong"

Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan tubuh Siwon, ia menatap Siwon dalam, menyiratkan betapa ingin tahu dirinya.

"Hyung selama ini sudah berbohong Kyu.."

"..."

"Hyung.. Hyung.."

"Wae?"

"Saranghae.."

Deg.

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa dihimpit batuan besar lalu dipecahkan berkeping-keping, sakit? Bukan! Kyuhyun merasa bintang seolah bersinar tepat diatasnya, melayang bersama bulan. Tapi, kenapa?

"H-hyung.."

"Selama ini hyung dan Kibum hanya bersandiwara menjalin sebuah hubungan, hubungan kami yang sebenarnya sudah kandas sebelum pernikahan kita, hanya saja ini permintaanku yang membuat Kibum harus berbohong, permintaan hyung untuk membuat hyung sadar, jika hyung benar-benar mencintaimu Kyu_"_

Kyuhyun terdiam, lidahnya kelu, bibirnya bergetar, entah ia harus berkata apa, satu sisi ia bahagia, namun disisi lain ia merasa ini mustahil.

"Mianhe Kyu, mianhe.." Siwon kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih membeku, sebelum bahunya bergetar, lalu terdengar isakan dari bibirnya, Siwon hendak melepas pelukannya namun Kyuhyun malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon.

"Pabo! Hiks, hyung pabo.."

"Mianhe Kyu, mianhe sayang.."

"Kau tahu, aku harus menunggu lama.."

"Mianhe, mianhe.."

"Berhenti meminta maaf dan peluk aku lebih erat"

Siwon tersenyum lega, pelukannya mengerat, berulang kali ia mengecupi bahu Kyuhyun, pertanda betapa bahagia dirinya, akhirnya rasa yang sempat ia kubur dalam kini mampu ia torehkan tepat dihati yang sepantasnya ia pijaki. Kyuhyun.

...

Kyuhyun memainkan jemari Siwon yang bertaut diatas perutnya, lengan Kokoh namja itu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, sementara itu sang pemilik lengan malah tertidur sambil bersandar di atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya di dada Siwon, senyum tidak hentinya merebak di bibir merahnya, impiannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Ugh.."

Kyuhyun mengaduh, kepalanya terasa berat, dan perutnya bergejolak ingin memuntahkan isinya, tapi? Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa terlepas dari pelukan Siwon tanpa membangunkan suaminya itu?

Kyuhyun menutup rapat mulutnya, menahan rasa mual dari perutnya, namun

Brukk

"Hoek..hoek.."

Kyuhyun berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi, memuntahkan isi perutnya yang terasa asam. Siwon yang terbangun akibat Kyuhyun yang melepas pelukannya tiba-tiba menjadi Khawatir ia menyusul Kyuhyun, dahinya mengernyit kala melihat Kyuhyun merunduk di depan wastafel dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat.

"Kyu, sayang, Gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, namun tubuhnya merosot, dengan cepat Siwon menangkap tubuh kurus Kyuhyun, memapahnya menuju sofa ruang tengah, Siwon menyeka keringat Kyuhyun menggunakan lengan bajunya sebelum ia mengambil selimut, menyelimuti Kyuhyun lalu beranjak membuat segelas teh hijau hangat tanpa gula untuk istrinya.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat, kepalanya terasa berputar dan persendiannya melinu, ia harus meminum obatnya sekarang, namun ia takut, takut jika Siwon menyadari rahasia yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

"Baby, jja minum ini dulu"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, Siwon terlihat menjadi dua di matanya hingga ia hanya bisa diam meminta Siwon membantunya meneguk teh hangat, Siwon mengerti, ia mendekatkan cangkir keramik putih itu ke mulut Kyuhyun, membiarkan Kyuhyun menyeruput isinya hingga setengah kosong.

Siwon membelai kepala Kyuhyun yang berkeringat, kondisi Kyuhyun kini membuatnya membayangkan seseorang, Suho.

"Sayang, Gwencana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah sambil menggeleng.

"Kau mengingatkan hyung terhadap Suho, kau.."

"G-gwencana Hyung, aku hanya kelelahan"

Siwon meletakkan cangkirnya, posisinya berpindah, membuat Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuannya, Siwon membelai kepala Kyuhyun lagi, Siwon meletakkan dagunya di perpotongan bahu Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma keringat yang menguar dari leher istrinya.

"Bahkan aroma keringatmu terasa seperti aroma obat yang Suho minum sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, apakah Siwon akan tahu semuanya?

"Ah, Ani hyung, Gwenchana, kau sudah seharusnya selalu mencium aroma seperti itu, kau setiap hari berada di rumah sakit" Kyuhyun mencari alasan.

"Sayang.."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, suaranya mulai bergetar, matanya mengerjap, pelukan Siwon juga terasa menyesakkan buatnya, terasa posesif dan sangat mengikat, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah tega meracuni kisahnya yang bahkan baru saja dimulai.

"Tidak ada hyung"

Biar saja, suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun akan meminta maaf pada Donghae akibat dirinya yang berbohong, akibat dirinya yang tidak juga memberitahu Siwon bahkan ketika kondisi diantara mereka sudah membaik.

...

Siwon masih duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun setelah pagi tadi Kyuhyun mengutarakan keinginannya untuk ke jepang mengunjungi sepupunya selama beberapa hari.

"Hyung.."

"Hyung bilang tidak ya tidak"

Kyuhyun berjengit, Siwon yang sedang ngambek ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding saat namja itu hanya diam saja.

"Aku hanya sebentar hyung, hanya eum, seminggu"

Siwon berbalik. Menatap Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, namja di depannya tampak sangat kurus, maka dari itu Siwon tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi terlalu jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

"4 hari!" Siwon bernegosiasi

"6 ne.."

"3 Hari.."

"Hyung.."

"Tidak usah!"

"Arra.. arra.. 3 hari" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya yang langsung di kecup Siwon.

"Gomawo sudah mau menurutiku baby"

Kyuhyun merona, ia memukul pelan bahu Siwon. Niatnya ke jepang bukan hanya sekedar untuk mengunjungi sepupunya namun karena ingin menghindar dari Siwon untuk sementara waktu, paling tidak hingga kesehatannya membaik.

"Tapi hyung, sebelum aku berangkat aku ingin menagih janjimu" Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangannya seolah meminta sesuatu pada Siwon.

"Janji?" Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bertemu Suho"

Siwon terkekeh, ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, pagi ini juga kita bertemu malaikat kecil itu bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun melonjak senang, sudah lama ia menginginkan adik kecil, selama ini ia hanya sendiri, terlahir sebagai anak tunggal yang membosankan.

...

Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil dibelakang Siwon yang berjalan penuh wibawa di koridor rumah sakit. Senyumnya tidak pernah pudar, ia membayangkan betapa lucu namja cilik bernama Suho itu, meskipun selama ini Siwon hanya menceritakan segelintir ulah bocah kecil yang ingin ia temui.

"Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun berhenti melompat-lompat, ia berbalik kaku, dibelakangnya berdiri Kibum dengan senyum hangatnya, sedikit banyak Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak, apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini, dimana Siwon dan Kibum yang pernah menjadikannya alat sandiwara.

"Bummie hyung" Gumamnya pelan. Kibum terkekeh, Ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun, menariknay menjauh dari Siwon. Siwon tidak menolak, ia membiarkan Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke tengah taman,mereka memang butuh bicara, apalagi ia bisa melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tegang ketika bertemu Kibum.

"Bummie, bawa Kyuhyun bertemu Suho ne" Pesan Siwon sebelum berlalu.

Kibum mengangguk. Ia semakin merangkul tubuh Namja yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu tanpa ada rasa kesal atau dendam karena telah membuat Siwon meninggalkannya, ia sudah faham, dan mengerti jika dirinya memang tidak bisa bersama Siwon.

"Bummie hyung.."

Kyuhyun membuka Suara setelah Mereka sama-sama duduk di bangku taman, mereka kompak memandang seorang bocak yang berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya, memegang bola, melemparnya lalu terjatuh lagi.

"Itu Suho, untuk sementara ia divonis menderita Alzheimer"

Kyuhyun menyayu, bocah sekecil itu harus menderita? Ya Tuhan.

"Bummie hyung.."

"hm?"

"Mianhe.."

"Wae?"

"Karena aku, kau dan Siwon hyung.."

Kibum tertawa, ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut.

"Itu sudah lama Kyu, lagipula aku sudah tidak mencintai Siwon lagi, kami hanya bersahabat, dan serekan kerja, tidak lebih"

Kyuhyun nyaris membuka mulutnya lagi, namun Kibum segera menghentikannya dengan memanggil Suho agar mendekat.

"Tidak usah dibahas lagi ne.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia merasa lega Kibum sama sekali tidak menyimpan marah ataupun sesal, ia seperti Kibum yang biasanya.

"Annyeong Suho-ah.."

Bocah kecil berpipi gempal itu menepuk-nepuk bolanya, ia tidak menghiraukan sapaan Kibum dan hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Suho pasti ingin mengenal hyung ini bukan? Dia Choi Kyuhyun, istri dari Siwon Hyung"

Kyuhyun merona ketika dirinya diperkenalkan di depan Suho sebagai istri Siwon. Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk jongkok di depan Suho, ia memegang jemari kecil Suho lembut, mengecupnya hingga membuat Suho terkikik geli.

"Annyeong suho-ah.."

"Annyeong Kyunnie hyung.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Kibum menatap takjub pemandangan di depannya, dua namja dengan ukuran berbeda namun kemiripan fisik yang nyaris sama, andai saja Siwon ada disini, mereka pasti tampak seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

"Ah, Kyuhyun, aku harus kembali memeriksa pasien, tidak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkanmu bersama Suho disini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia beralih menatap Suho.

"Tidak apa-apa bukan jika Kyunnie hyung yang menemani Suho bermain?"

Suho mengangguk antusias, rambut legamnya bergerak naik turun seirama gerakan kepalanya. Kyuhyun semakin gemas dibuatnya.

...

Siwon mengecup pipi Kyuhyun yang tertidur dikamarnya, setelah lelah seharian menemani Suho bermain dan bercerita. Sudah seminggu pula Kyuhyun sering ikut Siwon kerumah sakit hanya untuk bertemu Suho dan membacakan dongeng sebelum Suho tertidur, dan itu membawa perubahan berarti bagi Suho, kesehatannya berangsur membaik.

Siwon bangkit dari ranjangnya, matanya berubah sendu menatap beberapa koper yang sudah siap disamping lemarinya, Besok Kyuhyunnya akan berangkat ke jepang.

Siwon sebenarnya masih sangat berat untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun, apalagi beberapa hari terakhir ini Kyuhyun sering terjatuh dan mengalami memar di beberapa tubuhnya, mirip seperti Suho, namun setiap kali Siwon membujuk Kyuhyun untuk mengecek keadaannya, namja itu hanya mengelak dengan alasan anemia, dan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, tekanan darah Kyuhyun memang terlampau rendah.

Siwon berniat untuk tidak tidur dan hanya duduk memandangi wajah sang istri, seakan tidak akan pernah lagi bisa bertemu setelah kepergiannya ke jepang.

"Sayang, cepatlah kembali.." Bisiknya, meski Kyuhyun belum pergi sekalipun.

...

KEESOKAN PAGINYA

Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun ke bandara, sesekali memperbaiki Syal Kyuhyun yang terlihat kusut ataupun jaketnya yang tidak rapat.

"Jangan lupa mengabari hyung ne.."

"Hm"

"Jaga kesehatanmu"

"Ne hyung"

"Jangan nakal"

"Huh?"

"Jangan melotot Kyu sayang, kau seperti anak anjing"

Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon manja, Siwon tertawa kecil, ia membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah pulang sayang.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, berjinjit sebentar untuk mengecup bibir Siwon.

"Saranghae.."

"Nado baby.."

Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar mendekat padanya, menangkap belah bibir Kyuhyun untuk ia kecup lebih dalam, menyesapnya bergantian, mendorong lidahnya agar bisa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun, menarik lidahnya, melilit dan menghisap.

Siwon tidak berniat berhenti seandainya nada pemberitahuan belum terdengar.

Cup

"Aku sudah merindukanmu baby.."

"Hehehehe, jangan bosan merindukanku hyung"

"Tidak akan"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum membiarkan Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang penerbangannya.

Siwon melayangkan ciumannya di udara dan ucapan I LOVE U tak kasat mata. Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum, menahan airmatanya yang hampir membuncah dari kelopak matanya.

'_Mianhe hyung, mianhe saranghae'_

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Qtalita Present

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN

Siwon menyesap jus jeruknya sambil membaca sebuah buku tentang medis, dahinya mengernyit saat seseorang duduk di depannya. Siwon mendongak, Kibum tersenyum padanya.

"Dokter Choi, kau sudah di tunggu di ruangan Dokter kepala"

Siwon terkekeh, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan janjinya hari ini, Siwon menutup bukunya.

"Hhhh, sepertinya aku semakin tua"

Kibum tertawa melihat mantan kekasih yang kini menjadi sahabatnya itu mengetuk-ngetuk kecil kepalanya sendiri.

Siwon dan Kibum berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, Mata Siwon terangkat, memperhatikan seorang bocah namja yang tengah bermain bersama salah seorang perawat. Siwon tersenyum, pasien khususnya itu masih tampak gembira berlarian kesana kemari, walaupun tampak terjatuh berkali-kali.

"Suho? Bocah itu tampak lebih ceria setelah bertemu Kyuhyun ne?"

Siwon mengalihkan atensinya kearah Kibum, Siwon tersenyum mengiyakan, mereka kembali berjalan.

"Bummie, aku kadang tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang Kyuhyun membawa keceriaan dimanapun ia berada"

Kibum tersenyum, ia menarik nafas, sepertinya Siwon memiliki kesan yang sama seperti dirinya, ya siapapun yang bertemu Kyuhyun maka bersiaplah tergelak dengan suasana ceria yang ia pancarkan.

"Kyuhyun memiliki semua yang aku inginkan hyung"

Siwon berhenti melangkah, ia berbalik memandang Kibum yang menatapnya tulus.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat Suho? Pertama kali ia berada ditempat ini, pertama kali ia tahu jika penyakitnya tidak semudah anak-anak lain, ia seperti bocah kecil yang sudah mati, bahkan sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar mati"

"…"

"tapi lihatlah, sekarang Suho seperti hidup kembali"

Siwon tersenyum hangat, ia kembali memperhatikan Suho yang kini tertawa riang di antara gelembung-gelembung sabun.

"Kau tahu hyung, Aku ingin seperti Kyuhyun, membawa keceriaan kepada semua orang" lirih Kibum.

Siwon menatap lekat Suho, namja kecil yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada sosok Kyuhyun, bukan hanya kemiripan fisiknya, namun juga karena sesuatu hal yang seakan mengikat mereka berdua.

'Kyuhyun-ah'

….

Siwon membungkuk sopan di depan seorang dokter paruh baya, ia mendudukkan dirinya bersama Kibum di sebelahnya. Mereka sengaja membuat janji untuk membahas pengobatan untuk Suho, bocah kecil yang tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Hhh, seperti yang kau tahu Dokter Choi, Suho sudah mengalami ini sejak 2 tahun lalu, perkembangannya semakin membingungkan"

Siwon melirik Kibum sebentar.

"Bingung?"

Dokter kepala berdiri, ia melangkah mendekati sebuah rak buku, menilik salah satu rak lalu menarik sebuah berkas tebal.

"Kita salah mengira jika Suho kecil mengalami Alzheimer, Suho sebenarnya menderita… Ataxia"

Dokter kepala menyerahkan berkas pasien kepada Siwon, didalamnya berisi banyak sekali data-data pasien dengan riwayat Ataxia. Dahi Siwon berkerut seperti sedang berfikir keras, Kibum yang mengetahuinya segera mengambil alih.

"Ataxia?"

"Ne, Dokter Kim. Penyakit yang menyerang otak kecil dan tulang belakang dan menyebabkan gangguan pada syaraf motorik. Suho suatu saat nanti akan kehilangan kendali terhadap syaraf motoriknya secara bertahap, dan itu berpengaruh pada fisiknya"

Siwon tampak berfikir tapi menatap kosong berkas di depannya, ia seakan tengah melayang pada situasi lain.

"Awalnya mungkin penderita hanya akan merasa longtai saat berjalan, lalu penderita akan sering terjatuh, tidak bisa menggapai barang dalam jarak dekat, penderita ingin bergerak tapi tidak bisa bergerak, penderita ingin berbicara tapi tidak bisa bicara, kebutaan dan.. suatu saat nanti penderita akan kehilangan separuh memorinya"

"Jadi maksud anda..Suho akan mengalami itu semua?"

Siwon akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Dokter kepala yang kali ini menunduk.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu Dokter Choi, Penyakit ini sangat-amat serius, mohon kalian berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memperlambat penyebarannya"

"M-maksud anda, penyakit ini tidak dapat disembuhkan?" Kibum meremas tangannya sendiri, ia tidak pernah menangani kasus seperti ini sebelumnya, semua pasien yang berada di bawah penanganannya selalu berakhir dengan kesembuhan total.

"Belum ada pengobatan efektif untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini secara tuntas, untuk saat ini, para penderita hanya dapat melakukan terapi sesuai gejala yang dialami"

Siwon bergetar, entah karena apa, yang pastinya perkataan dokter kepala selanjutnya hanya ia dengar samar, ingatannya melayang pada situasi belakangan ini. Kyuhyun.

"_Kyu, kau terlihat pucat"_

"_Ah, Gwenchana hyung, aku hanya demam biasa" _

…_._

"_Kau terjatuh dimana lagi? Ya Tuhan, tubuhmu lebam-lebam seperti ini"_

"_Hahahaha, tangga di kampus sepertinya sangat dendam padaku hyung, aku berulang kali terjatuh disana"_

"_Aaaiissshh kau ini"_

…_._

"_Kyu, waffle mu terasa asin"_

"_Jinjja hyung? Padahal tadi aku tidak memasukkan garam"_

_Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat botol garam dengan penutup yang terbuka._

…_._

"_Wah Suho hari ini sepertinya sangat bahagia ne?"_

"_Eum, Cuho cekalang tidak takut lagi hyung, Cuho cudah punya teman"_

"_Teman?"_

"_Ne, Kyunnie hyung cekalang jadi teman Cuho"_

…

Ingatan Siwon terus menerus berputar, hingga pada ingatan seminggu lalu, sebelum Kyuhyun akan berangkat ke jepang.

"_Hyung tunggu!" Siwon berbalik saat Kyuhyun menahan lengannya._

"_Ne sayang__?" Siwon berharap jika Kyuhyun membatalkan kepergiannya._

"_Ah.." Kyuhyun tampak mengingat sesuatu, dahinya menyatu._

"_Kyu.."_

"_Aiissshhh, aku lupa hyung, nanti aku akan menghubungimu jika aku sudah mengingat ne" Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Siwon ikut terkekeh._

"_Sejak kapan kau jadi pikun seperti ini __sayang__" Kekehnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil._

….

"Penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan dan belum ada obatnya?" Lengkingan suara Kibum menyadarkan Siwon, ia menatap Kibum dan Dokter kepala bergantian. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi gelisah.

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu" Lirihnya.

"Ne?" Dokter kepala memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Krieett.

Siwon berdiri, menunduk pamit pada dokter kepala.

"Mianhe, Dokter Han, Aku harus memastikan sesuatu, aku mohon pamit"

Siwon berlari kecil yang segera diikuti oleh Kibum.

"Hyung..hyung.."

Siwon tetap saja berlari tergesa, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam taman, matanya seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Ah.." Siwon berlari mendekati bocah kecil yang masih saja bermain dengan gelembung sabunnya, tangan panjangnya dengan cepat menarik lengan Suho.

"Awww..cakit"

"Siwon!" Kibum memekik sambil menarik lengan Siwon agar tidak berbuat kasar pada Suho.

"Suho, kau bilang pada hyung jika kau memiliki teman bukan? Kyuhyun! Kyunnie! Kau kenal bukan?"

"Hiks..hiks.. cakit hyung"

"Siwon! Lepaskan, kau menyakiti Suho!" Kibum masih saja berusaha melepas cengkraman Siwon dari Suho.

"Diam Kibum!"

Kibum tersentak, Siwon membentaknya? Kibum menatap tidak percaya pada Siwon, KIbum menahan nafasnya.

"PALING TIDAK JANGAN MENYAKITINYA!" teriakan Kibum menghentikan aksi Siwon, sekaligus ia sadar jika kini mereka menjadi tontonan di taman rumah sakit itu, Siwon melepas cengkramannya, ia terjatuh, terduduk di rerumputan, Suho segera berlari memeluk Kibum.

"Mianhe.. mianhe Suho-ah" Lirih Siwon, Kibum menghela nafasnya, merendahkan tubuhnya agar selaras dengan Siwon, Suho masih memeluk erat Kibum, seakan takut dengan Siwon yang tiba-tiba bertindak kasar padanya

"Gwenchana?" bisik Kibum, Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Suho penuh penyesalan.

"Mianhe Suho-ah, maafkan hyung, maaf kalau.."

"Cuho tidak apa-apa hyung, Cuho cudah berljanji pada Kyunnie hyung untuk menjaga Ciwon hyung"

Kibum menatap Siwon dan Suho bergantian. Sementara Siwon menatap lekat Suho.

"Suho.."

"Kyunnie hyung bilang, kalau Cuho cekalang tidak boleh cedih, Cuho tidak cendili, Cuho punya teman, kalena Kyunnie hyung juga melacakan apa yang Cuho laca"

Siwon membelalakkan matanya, prediksinya tidak salah, Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun juga sama seperti Suho. Siwon menangis, menangis tersedu di depan Suho, Kibum memalingkan pandangannya, tidak ingin ikut terisak, ia tahu semuanya kini, ia juga tahu akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun selalu bersikap aneh, ia selalu merasa jika Kyuhyun menyimpan suatu hal, namun namja pucat itu selalu saja mengelak. Dan sekarang, semuanya sudah menjadi jelas.

…..

Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah di sisi pantai, seorang namja tengah menarik pensilnya menari indah di atas sebuah kertas sketsa, sudah seminggu ini ia terus saja menggambar, hanya sebuah wajah.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun tidak berbalik, ia tetap sibuk dengan gambarnya yang jika dilihat tidak tampak seperti sebuah gambar. Namun hanya berbentuk garis-garis abstrak.

"Kyu.." Kali ini suara itu diiringi tepukan di bahu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berbalik, matanya memicing lalu tersenyum.

"Donghae.."

"Ah, Donghae hyung, kajja duduk disini.."

Kyuhyun bergeser sedikit, mempersilahkan Donghae agar duduk disampingnya, Kyuhyun meletakkan buku serta pensilnya namun berkali-kali jatuh, akhirnya Donghae meraih buku gambar itu, meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

Donghae membuka lembar demi lembar buku gambar Kyuhyun, banyak wajah disana, lengkap dengan namanya masing-masing, ia tersenyum saat wajahnya juga ada disana.

"Aku mengingatmu dari gambar ini, Mianhe"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun lama, ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun harus mengalami hal seperti ini, sahabat dekatnya itu nyaris kehilangan sebagian memorinya sekarang, pandangannya juga kadang mengabur, namun ia tidak menyerah, ia selalu datang setiap harinya, mencoba mengingatkan Kyuhyun, semua memori yang entah terselip dimana.

"Tapi aku masih mengingat sebagian darimu hyung hehehehe"

Donghae tersenyum miris, sahabatnya itu masih mempertahankan keceriaannya, satu alasan baginya untuk tetap berada di dekat Kyuhyun meski suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun lah yang akan mengusirnya dari sisi anak itu.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku membawa Ddukboki kesukaanmu"

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar, Ia melompat senang hingga nyaris terjatuh karena sekali lagi ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa saat Donghae menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Siwon"

Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah sebentar lalu kembali sibuk menyuap makanannya.

"Siwon? Nugu?"

Donghae menghela nafas, ia tahu jika suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun akan kehilangan memorinya, namun ia tahu kali ini Kyuhyun berbohong padanya.

"Kau jangan berbohong Kyu, aku mengenalmu"

Tring

Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya, tatapannya tajam kearah Donghae.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau harus tahu kalau Siwon mencarimu Kyu, kau jangan menghindarinya seperti yang dilakukan orang tuamu"

"Aku.. aku yang meminta agar Appa dan Eomma menyembunyikan keberadaanku"

Donghae berdecih tidak percaya, ia berdiri, menarik nafas panjang, ia meletakkan tangannya di depan dada, membiarkan angin pantai meyapu wajahnya.

"Siwon sampai mencarimu ke jepang, sementara kau sendiri tidak pernah meninggalkan Seoul"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

"Ia berhenti, ia mengundurkan diri dari dunia kedokteran, ia memutuskan untuk mencarimu"

Kyuhyun berdiri, pandangannya kosong, ia melangkah mendekati Donghae, berdiri disamping namja bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Berhentilah Kyu.. kalian saling membutuhkan"

"…"

"Tidakkah kau menghargai pengorbanannya?"

Kyuhyun berbalik, membereskan gambarnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Donghae sendiri di balkon. Namja kecil itu menghela nafas. Ia memang membenci Siwon akibat perlakuannya selama ini pada sahabatnya itu, namun ia juga tidak tega melihat kondisi Siwon yang frustasi mencari Kyuhyun.

….

Donghae berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartemen, tekadnya sudah bulat, ia tidak lagi memikirkan jika suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun akan marah padanya, yang pasti kini ia harus memberi tahu Siwon dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Tok tok tok

Donghae melupakan fungsi utama dari sebuah bel dan membiarkan tangannya mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat didepannya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan tubuh dengan tampilan kacau dan mata sembab, Donghae menahan untuk tidak menutup hidung, aroma kurang sedap menguar dari dalam. Sepertinya Siwon benar-benar terpuruk dan tidak berniat membereskan apartemennya.

"Hae?"

"Siwon, aku butuh bicara"

Siwon membuka lebar pintu apartemennya, namun Donghae mengibaskan tangannya, ia bisa saja mati jika harus menikmati aroma kurang sedap itu secara langsung.

"Ani, tidak disini"

"Lalu dimana?"

Donghae terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Siwon, ia bertekad.

"Di perjalanan, dimana Kyuhyun berada"

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, Siwon membulatkan mata sayunya, Donghae bisa melihat jelas lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang biasanya cerah itu, pipi tirus dan wajah berminyak.

"K-kyuhyun?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Bersihkan badanmu, aku menunggumu dibawah"

"..."

"Ah, jangan lupa suruh cleaning service membersihkan apartemenmu"

Siwon mengangguk antusias, ia bergegas kembali kedalam apartemennya tanpa menunggu Donghae menghilang dari pandangannya terlebih dahulu. Donghae hanya menghela nafas

"Mianhe Kyu" Gumamnya pelan.

...

Siwon berlari tergesa, melewati beberapa pijakan batu di tengah taman, disana, disebuah pondok klasik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunnya ada disana.

Siwon tidak berhenti berlari setelah Donghae menjelaskan semuanya.

_Flashback_

"_Kyuhyun menderita Ataxia, mungkin kau sudah tahu"_

_Siwon terdiam, Donghae melirik sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya, mobilnya memasuki sebuah daerah kecil dan cukup terpencil. Sunyi dan sepi._

"_Kyuhyun yang menginginkan ini semua, ia yang meminta padaku, bahkan pada orang tuanya untuk merahasiakan ini padamu"_

"_Wae?"_

"_Kau pasti sudah tahu alasannya"_

"_Wae?"_

_Donghae mendengus._

"_Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyakitimu"_

_Siwon menelan ludah. Menyakiti? Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah melakukannya walau tanpa mengatakan apapun._

"_Aku tahu"_

"_Lalu kau tidak usah bertanya lagi. Ini menyakitkan"_

_Flashback End_

Siwon berdiri agak menjaga jarak dari sosok yang kini tengah menikmati langit malam dalam balutan jaket tebal dengan syal dan beanie putih. Nafas Siwon tersengal, separuh akibat berlari dan setengahnya akibat emosi yang menyeruak dari dalam hatinya. Siwon tidak tahan untuk tidak merengkuh sosok didepannya.

Langkahnya hati-hati mendekati namja yang mungkin saja kini melupakannya.

"Kyu.." Bisiknya namun masih mampu di dengar namja manis di depannya.

Kyuhyun berbalik, matanya terperangah, mulutnya membuka. Membuat Siwon merasa lega jika namja yang masih berstatus istrinya itu masih mengingatnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh, memberi jarak dari Siwon.

"Jangan mendekat Siwon"

"Kyu.."

"A-aku tidak mengenalmu"

Siwon berdecih.

"Kau baru saja menyebut namaku"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berdiri membelakangi Siwon, ia menangis. Sementara Siwon hanya berdiri disana, tidak jauh dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"K-kau sudah tahu?"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia tidak berani berbalik menghadap Siwon.

"Kepalaku, memoriku, semuanya"

"Lalu?"

"Jangan membuatku berfikir, aku ingin bercerai"

"Mwo?"

Ada nada tidak percaya di suara Siwon, ia mendekati Kyuhyun, menarik lengannya agar Kyuhyun bisa menghadap padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua sudah berakhir hyung, mencintaiku juga tidak ada gunanya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon, jemarinya terangkat menyentuh wajah Siwon secara perlahan.

"Jangan memberiku terlalu banyak cinta hyung. Aku akan melupakannya juga"

"tapi aku akan tetap mengingatmu"

Kyuhyun menunduk, tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan tangisnya, Siwon memeluknya erat.

"Jangan khawatir hyung pasti akan mencarikan obatnya, hyung janji"

"Berhenti hyung, aku akan tetap pergi"

Siwon melepas pelukannya, ia tertawa, menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Pergi? Apa yang kau.. Aisshh, kubilang aku akan mengingat untukmu"

Kyuhyun semakin terisak, Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau tahu Kyu, kalau kau lupa semuanya, aku akan muncul tiba-tiba, lalu mengajakmu berkenalan, dan kita mulai awal yang baru.. setiap hari"

Kyuhyun terduduk, berlutut di depan Siwon.

"Aku mohon hyung, kita berakhir, sebelum kita jauh lebih sakit"

Siwon tidak tahan lagi, ia menangis menghadap langit, tidak ia hiraukan siapapun yang melihatnya, ia mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun, memegang kedua pipi istrinya yang dialiri airmata.

"Andwee! Serahkan saja padaku, aku ada disampingmu, menjagamu, aku ingatan dan hatimu, kau paham? Berhentilah menangis"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat, mengecup rambutnya, menumpahkan semua keluh kesah dan sakit hatinya.

…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Qtalita Present

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Siwon sibuk di depan meja dengan bermacam-macam kertas warna, menuliskan semua hal yang perlu Kyuhyun ingat, alamat rumah, nama, alamat rumah sakit, nomor telepon, alat-alat dapur, cara memasak, semuanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun duduk didepannya dengan banyak foto, Siwon menyuruhnya memandangi semua wajah itu hingga Kyuhyun lelah. Siwon mengatakan ini sebagai terapi agar otaknya tetap berjalan.

"Jja, hyung sudah menempel semuanya, semua hal di tempatnya masing-masing, jadi saat kau lupa, kau hanya perlu membacanya saja, arra"

Kyuhyun memandangi Siwon dengan tatapan kosong membuat Siwon sedikit was-was. Siwon duduk bersila di depan Kyuhyun. Menatap lekat pandangan kosong Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya membelai wajah Siwon dengan alis berjengit, Kyuhyun sedang berfikir. Siwon menelan ludahnya, lidahnya kelu, namun ia ingin memastikan sesuatu..

"Aku siapa?" Siwon bertanya hati-hati.

"…"

"Aku siapa?" Tanyanya ulang.

"…"

"…"

"Choi Siwon" Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika ingatannya kembali lagi, Siwon menelan ludahnya sulit. Ia kembali bertanya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Choi Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun bersorak senang, Siwon ikut tertawa, ia memeluk Kyuhyun menyisakan setetes airmata yang lolos, Siwon secepat kilat menghapusnya saat Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka.

"tenang saja hyung, aku akan selalu mengingat semua yang kau tempel di seluruh rumah ini"

Siwon mengangguk, ia menyerahkan beberapa butir obat ke tangan Kyuhyun yang menengadah. Kyuhyun meminum obatnya tanpa menolak sedikitpun. Ia tersenyum manis didepan Siwon.

"jja, Dokter Choi, saatnya bekerja"

Siwon menggeleng, hari ini ia akan berada dirumah saja bersama Kyuhyun, menghabiskan harinya bersama istrinya.

"Hyung hari ini tidak punya pasien, hyung akan dirumah saja"

Siwon menidurkan tubuhnya di depan Kyuhyun dengan paha Kyuhyun sebagai bantalnya. Kyuhyun membelai kepala Siwon.

Siwon memejamkan matanya, meresapi wangi Kyuhyun yang menguar disekitarnya, sesekali ia menghapus airmata yang menetes dari sudut kelamnya.

_Oh.._

_Why You look so sad_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me, now.._

"Baby.."

"Hm?"

"Saranghae.."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya mengerjap menahan airmatanya, entah kenapa suasana yang biasa saja itu malah terasa sedikit menyesakkan.

_Dont, be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_Cause i've seen the dark side, too.._

"Baby?"

"N-nado saranghae hyung"

Siwon tersenyum diantara airmatanya, jemarinya terangkat menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, membelainya berulang kali, Siwon bisa merasakannya, bagaimana Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh kecemasan, takut, takut akan lupa, takut akan kehilangan.

"Sayang.."

"Ne.."

"Saranghae.."

_When the night falls on you_

_You dont know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, Siwon mengulang lagi perkataannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau lupa, kau ingat kata-kataku? Aku akan menjadi ingatanmu"

Tangis Kyuhyun meledak, ia memeluk kepala Siwon di pangkuannya, menangis sesenggukan, sekalipun ia tidak tahu jika Siwon pun demikian, dadanya sesak seakan dihujani asam dalam luka, dihujani batu api yang hanya membakar dan menghanguskan kebahagiaannya.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Wont let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

...

Cklek.

Pintu apartemen mereka terbuka, Kyuhyun dan Siwon kompak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Appa!"

Kyuhyun bersorak, ia berlari dengan langkah terseok dan nyaris terjatuh andai saja Siwon tidak menahan tubuhnya, Appa Cho menatapnya dingin. Siwon mencium gelagat aneh dari mertuanya itu.

"Ah, Kyu bisakah kau membuat secangkir teh untuk appa?" Siwon mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun, yang dibalas anggukan namja manis itu. Ia berjalan pelan menuju dapurnya, menyisakan Siwon beserta appanya.

"Appa, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Appa Cho menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini tentang Kyuhyun"

….

"Seperti yang kau tahu ini penyakit keturunan Siwon, kau bahkan jauh lebih tahu dari appa"

"…"

"Biarkan kami yang merawat Kyuhyun, kau masih terlalu muda"

Siwon menatap tidak percaya mertuanya, ia merasa diragukan untuk merawat istrinya sendiri.

"Tidak" Tegasnya.

"Ia istriku, aku yang akan mengurusnya" Lanjutnya, tanpa memandang sang mertua.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu Siwon-ah, tapi.."

"Hentikan! Ia akan tetap bersamaku, Kyuhyun akan tetap disampingku"

"Jangan keras kepala Siwon!"

"Cukup!"

Mereka terdiam, nafas Siwon naik turun menahan emosinya.

"Sebaiknya appa pulang saja"

"Siwon!"

"Ada apa ini? Hyung? Appa?" Kyuhyun muncul dari balik dapur, ia berdiri dengan bersandar pada pintu dapur, Siwon mengernyit kaget dengan pakaian bagian bawah Kyuhyun yang terlihat basah, apalagi di bagian depan, Siwon dapat melihat dengan jelas air yang mengalir di kaki Kyuhyun yang saat itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

Siwon buru-buru berdiri, menarik Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia tidak menghiraukan, appa Cho yang memanggil-manggilnya sambil mengedor pintu kamar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Kyuhyun! Gwenchana? Siwon buka pintunya!"

Siwon tetap tidak memperdulikan panggilan appa mertuanya, ia malah berjongkok, melepas celana Kyuhyun, dan menggantikan celana Kyuhyun yang sudah basah. Setelah selesai Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terdiam, namun airmatanya sudah menetes, mengaliri pipinya, ia menyadari jika ia baru saja buang air kecil tanpa ia rasakan.

"Hyung.."

"Ssstt, Gwenchana, Gwenchana baby"

Siwon semakin menenggelamkan kepala Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, tangisannya semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun tahu hal ini akan terjadi, yah hal ini pasti akan terjadi, namun secepat itukah?

...

SEBULAN KEMUDIAN…

Siwon mengenakan jas putihnya dibantu Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya.

"Kau sudah siap hyung.."

"Gomawo.."

Kyuhyun menuju dapur dengan langkah tertatih, ia menumpuk 2 kotak bekal dalam 1 kantung putih. Ia berjalan kembali kearah Siwon, meletakkan bekal itu di tangan Siwon.

"Jangan lupa memakan bekalmu ne.."

Siwon mengangguk, ia mengecup dahi Kyuhyun sayang, Siwon nyaris saja menitikkan airmata jika saja ia tidak menguasai dirinya dengan cepat.

"Hyung pergi dulu ne, sampai jumpa"

Siwon melangkah mendekati pintu apartemen mereka saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara.

"Yunho Hyung.."

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya, ia menghela nafas lalu berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Hm?"

"Saranghae.."

Siwon terdiam sebentar lalu kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Nado, aku akan pulang lebih awal"

Siwon beranjak pergi, ia menutu pintunya perlahan. Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam dapur, membuat susu untuk dirinya. Ia tidak tahu jika di depan sana Siwon belum sebetulnya beranjak. Siwon masih berdiri di sana, di depan pintu rumah mereka Siwon menumpahkan sesak di dadanya, ia menangis tertahan. Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunnya menyebut orang lain padahal ia yang berdiri didepannya. Menyebut kata cinta pada nama orang lain padahal dirinya yang ada dihatinya.

…

Yunho kembali mengalihkan atensinya dari berkas-berkas rumah sakit kearah Siwon yang berdiri menyesap kopinya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Kyuhyun tidak mengenaliku lagi"

"Siwon.."

"Ia menyebut namamu saat ia menatapku"

Yunho berdiri, ia beranjak ke samping Siwon, menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Mianhe Siwon-ah, aku.."

"gwenchana Yunho-ah, aku tahu ini bukan salahmu, salah Kyuhyun atau salah siapapun"

"Bersabarlah Siwon, kau pasti bisa"

Siwon kembali menatap jejeran pepohonan di luar jendela, harus bagaimana lagi ia akan berusaha menghadapi Kyuhyun, disaat Kyuhyun mulai melupakannya, disaat Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengingatnya, Disaat Kyuhyun melukai dirinya sendiri ketika ia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, disaat Kyuhyun salah menaruh garam kedalam kopinya karena matanya yang mengabur, disaat Kyuhyun nyaris melukai tangannya sendiri, dan..ah, terlalu banyak yang harus Siwon ucapkan jika itu mengenai Kyuhyunnya sekarang, Tidak! Siwon tidak pernah mengeluh, ia mencintai Kyuhyun dengan semua kelemahan dan kekurangannya. Siwon hanya tidak tega, tidak pernah tega membiarkan Kyuhyun mengalami semuanya. Ia rela menggantikan Kyuhyun atas semua penderitaannya.

….

Kyuhyun membersihkan rumah seadanya, ia kecewa dengan hasil kerjanya yang tidak bisa dibilang rapih, tangannya selalu saja bergetar, begitupun kakinya.

Kyuhyun duduk menkmati matahari senja di depan jendela besar di ruang tengah, matanya menatap sebuah album foto dibawah meja, ia lama terfokus pada album tua berwarna hitam itu. Tangan panjangnya menarik dan membawa album hitam itu ke atas pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun membuka lembar demi lembar foto-foto didalamnya, album itu berisi foto-fotonya, foto-foto pribadinya, gambar-gambar saat ia masih kecil hingga ia beranjak dewasa, ketika ia memasuki universitas, ketika ia bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, walaupun kini ia benar-benar melupakan semuanya, namun ia mampu melihat senyum kebahagiaan di gambar-gambar itu.

Kyuhyun membuka lembar terakhir, dahinya mengernyit disana selembar foto tertempel dengan ukuran lumayan besar. Kyuhyun mengusap 2 wajah disana, wajahnya dan namja yang tadi memeluknya erat.

Kyuhyun menyentuh lembar terakhir itu dengan intens, hingga sentuhannya berakhir di sudut gambar bagian bawah. Sebuah tulisan ada disana.

_Nae saranghae Choi Kyuhyun_

_With Love_

_Ur Husband_

_Choi Siwon_

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama namun kemudian ia terisak, Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya rapat, airmatanya menetes, membasahi lembaran foto dirinya dan Siwon. Sebersit kenangan muncul dikepalanya, sebuah kenangan yang membuatnya sangat menyesal.

….

Siwon membuka pintu apartemennya yang tidak terkunci, Siwon masuk dengan tergesa, pandangannya menyapu ruangan apartemennya, sepi.

"kyuhyun!"

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Siwon berteriak cukup kencang, ia membuka satu demi satu kamar dan ruangan apartemennya, hingga terakhir dapur. Ia tetap tidak menemukan Kyuhyun.

Siwon terduduk di sofa. Matanya membulat menemukan selembar surat di dalam amplop putih. Siwon tidak ingin menerka, dengan gemetar Siwon membuka isinya dan membaca serentetan kalimat didalamnya.

_Siwon hyung_

_Mianhe hyung, Jeongmal.._

_Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu, apalagi melupakanmu hyung, Mianhe.._

_Mianhe, aku membuatmu menangis.._

_Aku ingin kau bahagia, namun aku hanya bisa membuatmu bersedih.._

_Siwon, Nae Saranghae Siwonnie.._

_Aku mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu, hanya kau dan selamanya hanya kau.._

_Aku takut melupakanmu hyung, dan sebelum aku melupakanmu, aku ingin kau tahu_

_Aku, Cho Kyuhyun ani Choi Kyuhyun hanya akan mencintai Choi Siwon._

_Saranghaeyo, Mianhe_

_Choi Kyuhyun._

Siwon memukul-mukul dadanya, ia menangis sejadinya, memeluk surat pemberian Kyuhyun, memeluknya seakan Kyuhyun lah yang ada di hadapannya.

"hiks..Hiks.. Kyuhyun-ah.. Hiks.."

Siwon semakin menangis, ia tidak berniat untuk berhenti, tangisannya menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

…

Berbulan-bulan Siwon didera frustasi berat, ia bahkan melupakan jati dirinya sebagai seorang dokter, yang ia lakukan hanya merenung dirumah, berteriak sepuasnya atau berjalan entah kemana dan membagikan selebaran foto Kyuhyun. Ia juga sempat melaporkan Kyuhyun ke kantor polisi, namun permintaannya malah dianggap tidak rasioanl, karena Kyuhyun bukan hilang namun pergi atas dasar keinginannya sendiri, Siwon bahkan dikira mengalami gangguan jiwa karena mengacau di kantor kepolisian itu.

Kibum, mantan yang kini menjadi sahabatnya pun turut membantu Siwon, mengerahkan semua kenalannya agar mencari Kyuhyun, namun namja itu seakan hilang ditelan bumi, bahkan jejaj nafasnya pun sangat sulit ditemukan.

Namun pagi itu berbeda..

Kibum berlari kecil di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit mengikuti Siwon yang melesat cepat didepannya, bagaimana mungkin ia dan Siwon kecolongan seperti ini, disaat mereka mencari Kyuhyun hingga ke negeri sakura, namja manis itu malah berada di salah satu ruangan intensif rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja.

Yunho, adalah orang pertama yang menyadari keanehan itu, salah satu ruangan VVIP yang selalu terisolasi dan ditangani dokter kepala secara langsung beserta beberapa dokter asing adalah kamar inap Kyuhyun yang sudah beberapa hari ini terbaring lemah disana dan nyaris tidak pernah membuka matanya, Kyuhyun dinyatakan dalam keadaan Koma.

Sreekkk

Siwon menggeser pintu kamar VVIP itu, jantungnya seakan diremas kuat, dihancurkan dalam satu gerakan, dan remahannya ditetesi sari lemon. Perih.

Dihadapannya, Kyuhyun, Namja yang ia cintai, Kyuhyunnya, Istrinya terbaring lemah nyaris tanpa gerakan nafas didadanya, Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, disana ada orang dan mertuanya serta Donghae, Siwon tertawa mendecih.

"J-jadi hanya aku yang tidak tahu?"

"Siwon, sebenarnya.." Donghae mencoba menjelaskan ketika ia melihat orang tua Kyuhyun hanya mampu menutup mulut menahan suaranya.

"Apa? Aku suaminya! Kenapa kalian malah menyembunyikannya dariku?" Siwon mencengkram kerah baju Donghae.

"Siwon! Lepas!" Eommanya menengahi, ia menarik lengan Siwon agar menjauh namun namja Choi itu masih saja mencengkeram kemeja Donghae, matanya menatap tajam.

"SIWON!" Kini appanya yang bersuara.

"kendalikan dirimu nak" Appa Cho menepuk bahu Siwon, tatapannya benar-benar sendu, sangat. Siwon tidak tega ia melepas cengkramannya, tubuhnya limbung dan akhirnya jatuh berlutut. Semua orang tahu jika kini Siwon tengan menangis.

"W-wae.. hiks.. wae?"

Eomma Cho berjalan mendekat, menangkup wajah Siwon agar menatapnya, yeoja lembut itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

"Kyuhyun yang menginginkan ini semua Siwon-ah.."

"..."

"Ia tidak ingin kau semakin terluka karena ia akan semakin melupakanmu"

"..."

"Ia yang menginginkan semua ini nak.."

Siwon menatap wajah yeoja yang mewariskan wajah lembutnya pada Kyuhyun, Siwon semakin terisak, memeluk mertuanya, semua orang mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya, termasuk dokter kepala yang sudah menganggap keluarga Choi dan Cho keluarganya sendiri.

"E-eomma bisakah kalian membiarkan aku berdua dengan Kyuhyun? Aku mohon"

Pinta Siwon dengan wajah tertunduk, semua yang berdiri disana hanya mengangguk maklum, satu-persatu meninggalkan ruangan menyisakan Siwon yang duduk disisi pembaringan Kyuhyun.

Lengan kokoh Siwon bergetar saat jemarinya menggenggam jari-jari lemah Kyuhyun, dingin. Siwon menarik nafas panjang, melepas sesaknya sebelum mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Annyeong Kyunnie.. bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Ada yang sakit?"

"..."

"Aku siapa?"

"..."

"Kau siapa?"

"..."

"Jja, lihat bukan? kau masih mengingatku sayang, apa yang harus kau takutkan?"

Siwon seakan tengah mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol, walaupun tetesan airmata masih setia mengaliri kedua pipinya, Siwon juga mengecup berkali-kali jemari Kyuhyun.

"Sayang.. hiks..hiks.. kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku hiks.."

Pertahanannya jebol, ia menangis tergugu didepan Kyuhyun, tidak ia hiraukan lagi jika seseorang masuk dan melihatnya selemah ini.

...

Siwon menyesap kopinya hingga tandas, wajahnya terlihat keruh, seharusnya ia kini sudah berada dirumah, setelah tadi dipaksa para orang tua agar pulang terlebih dahulu, namun ia malah memilih duduk ditaman rumah sakit dan tidak berencana untuk pulang, ia ingin menemani Kyuhyun di tempat itu.

"Siwon"

Tepukan dibahunya membuat namja Choi itu berbalik, ia tersenyum samar melihat Donghae berdiri dibelakangnya. Namja Lee itu menghela nafas sebelum duduk disamping Siwon.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Siwon menggeleng.

"Aku suaminya, tidak seharusnya aku pulang"

Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Andai saja kau mengatakan hal itu sejak dulu Siwon-ah"

Siwon menyadari sesuatu, jika sahabat istrinya itu masih menyimpan dendam tersendiri padanya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Donghae mendecih.

"Menurutmu?"

Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap bintang yang bertaburan seperti taburan keju diatas roti coklat yang biasa Kyuhyun buatkan untuknya.

"Aku menyesal, dan bolehkah aku memperbaikinya sekarang?"

Donghae melirik Siwon sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Semoga waktumu tidak habis"

Wajah Siwon mengeras. Ditatapnya tajam Donghae yang ada disampingnya.

"Tidak akan pernah! Kyuhyun pasti bertahan!"

Donghae mengeratkan jaketnya, ia berdiri.

"Kau sebaiknya tidur, persiapkan dirimu untuk operasi Kyuhyun besok"

Siwon membeku, fikiran yang sejak tadi berusaha ia usir kini kembali menggelayut dikepalanya.

_Flasback some minute ago.._

"_Apa? Kyuhyun akan operasi besok? Yang benar saja! Ia bahkan belum sadarkan diri!" Siwon menggebrak meja dokter kepala didepannya._

"_Siwon! Tenangkan dirimu, ini semua demi Kyuhyun, lagipula keluarga kalian sudah setuju"_

"_Tapi aku suaminya!"_

_Dokter kepala menghela nafas, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, ini memang salah, ia sudah keluar dari prosedur yang ditentukan, tapi jika ia sampai terlambat nyawa Kyuhyun bisa terancam, dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi._

"_Aku mohon Siwon.."_

_Siwon menggeleng kuat, ia takut jika Kyuhyun benar-benar akan meninggalkannya, tidak! Ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi._

"_Siwon.."_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Siwon! Jangan keras kepala, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya jika operasi ini tidak dilakukan secepat mungkin!"_

"_Tapi.. tapi.. aku mohon, biarkan Kyuhyun terbangun dari komanya dulu"_

"_Siwon.. jika itu terjadi, kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa diselamatkan"_

_Siwon tertegun. Ia tahu betul penyakit ini, penyakit mematikan ini. Ia juga tahu efek setelah operasi, Kyuhyun akan kehilangan beberapa bahkan hampir semua ingatannya. Termasuk dirinya._

"_Siwon.. aku mohon, kali ini saja"_

_Siwon menggeretakkan gigi geliginya, sunguh berat untuk mengatakan YA namun sungguh kejam jika ia harus mengatakan TIDAK. Maka ia hanya terdiam saja, dan dokter kepala sudah menganggap hal itu adalah jawaban YA._

_Flashback end.._

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia mengingat perkataannya pada Kyuhyunnya beberapa waktu silan, ia akan menjadi ingatannya, akan memulai semuanya dari awal jika saja Kyuhyun suatu saat nanti melupakannya, melupakan kisah mereka dan cinta mereka, Siwon akan membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya lagi dan lagi..

...

Hari mendebarkan itu tiba, seluruh keluarga telah berkumpul di kamar VVIP dimana Kyuhyun terbaring lemah, Siwon berdiri disamping Kyuhyun beserta beberapa dokter yang akan terlibat dalam operasi kali ini. Siwon menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun seakan bisa membuat namja manis itu kuat.

Keluarga Cho bahkan menangis terisak ketika ranjang Kyuhyun akhirnya di dorong keluar dan dibawa menuju ruang operasi. Siwon sendiri masih mengekor hingga ke depan ruangan, izin dokternya sudah dicabut, ia sudah tidak berhak mengikuti semua prosedur seperti dulu.

"Dokter han, bisakah kalian membiarkan aku berdua bersama Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu?" pinta Siwon, Donkter han berfikir sebentar sebelum mempersilahkan Siwon masuk dengan pakaian steril.

Siwon tersenyum hangat didepan meja operasi, dimana Kyu berbaring.

"Hai nyonya Choi"

Siwon menggenggam lembut jemari pucat istrinya, bibirnya bergetar, saling mengulum agar isakannya tidak terdengar.

"Kau kuat bukan?"

Tidak ada pergerakan selain cardiograf yang berdetak nyaring, Siwon kembali menelan ludahnya yang terasa seperti menelan duri, perih.

"K-kita akan bertemu lagi baby, hyung janji"

"..."

"Walaupun nanti kau tidak akan mengenal hyung lagi"

Pertahanan Siwon jebol, ia terisak sembari mengecup jemari istrinya berulang kali. Siwon mengecup sekali lagi jemari istrinya sebelum menarik cincin pengikat mereka, menyatukannya bersama miliknya dalam sebuah untaian kalung.

"Saranghae baby.. ingatlah untuk pulang. Aku ada dititik yang sama. Selamanya"

...

1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN..

Siwon menarik nafas saat dirinya sudah berada di taman, perasaannya sudah tenang setelah semalam menjaga Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya. Walaupun ia bisa saja bertemu Kyuhyun di pagi hari, namun Siwon masih ingin menatap namja yang ia sayangi itu tiap malamnya.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku taman disisi danau, dipangkunya sebuah gitar, memetiknya pelan, Siwon tersenyum, matanya menangkap beberapa angsa putih berenang bebas, sesekali mengepakkan sayap putihnya membuat air-air bergemericik.

Siwon menghentikan sejenak permainan gitarnya, ia meraba kalungnya, kalung berbandul dua buah cincin, cincin yang membuatnya kuat, cincin yang membuatnya sadar tentang cinta sejati untuknya.

Buukk.

Siwon mengerling seseorang duduk disampingany, ekor mata Siwon bisa melihat sosok itu tengah kerepotan dengan bekal dan alat lukis serta kanvasnya. Siwon tidak terlalu memperhatikan itu, ia kembali memetik gitarnya, kali ini ia juga bersenandung, melayangkan suara huskynya ke udara.

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I cant keep up_

_And i cant back down_

_I've been loosing so much time_

Namja disamping Siwon berbalik, meletakkan kanvasnya, mata dibalik frame beningnya menatap petikan gitar Siwon lalu naik ke bibir namja Choi itu. Ia tersenyum.

_Cause its you and me_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And its you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And i dont know why_

_I cant keep my eyes off of you_

Prok prok prok..

Namja disamping Siwon bertepuk tangan dengan senyum lebar, Siwon ikut tersenyum, Namja itu meletakkan gitarnya.

"Wah, daebak! Kau bermain bagus sekali"

"Gomawo" Simpul Siwon. Ia melirik kanvas di depan namja itu, sepasang angsa ada disana, tengah mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Cepat juga kau melukis"

Namja itu menoleh pada kanvasnya lalu tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah, tidak juga, aku masih pemula"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang"

Sang namja dengankacamata bening itu memringkan kepalanya

"Huh?"

"Yeah, dia juga sangat pandai menggambar, kulitnya putih, matanya indah dengan sepasang pipi pucat bulat" Siwon membayangkan jika kini Kyuhyun ada didepannya dengan tawa riang.

"Apa ia seorang yeoja?"

Siwon menggeleng.

"Ia namja, namja yang sangat manis"

Namja di depannya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oh iya, kau tinggal disekitar sini? Aku biasa melihatmu melukis di tempat ini"

Namja itu kembali mengangguk, ia menunjuk sebuah rumah yanga atapnya nampak dari taman.

"Sangat dekat" Balas Siwon.

"Kau sendiri?"

Siwon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, jaket kulitnya tampak ketat membungkus lengannya, setelah berhenti menjadi dokter, penampilannya menjadi terkesan cuek dan tidak terurus.

"Lumayan jauh"

"Huh? Tapi kau bilang, kau sering disini?"

"Rumah orang yang aku ceritakan tadi juga ada disekitar sini"

Namja itu kembali menggumamkan kata 'oh'

"Kau mengunjunginya setiap hari?"

Siwon menggeleng.

"hanya malam hari"

"Aneh"

Siwon tertawa, namja itu juga, Siwon mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kita be;um berkenalan, Choi Siwon, panggil saja Siwon"

Namja itu menyambut uluran tangan Siwon, dengan senyum manis dan tatapan berbinar.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Panggil saja Kyuhyun"

Siwon tersenyum, meski dadanya terasa dihantam sejak tadi, bukankah ini jalan yang mereka pilih?

"Ah, Siwon-ssi aku membawa bekal, kau mau makan bersamaku kan?" Kyuhyun tampak memangku kotak bekal berwarna putih dengan gambar angry bird di sekelilignya, Siwon kembali tersenyum miris, itu kotak bekal yang ia sering gunakan dulu ketika Kyuhyun membuatkannya bekal.

"Ah, gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi, dan jangan memanggilku terlalu resmi, panggil saja aku 'Siwon hyung' "

"Aigoo, kalau begitu panggil aku dengan 'Kyuhyun' atau 'Kyunnie' saja ok?"

Siwon mengangguk, ia melahap waffle tumpuk pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Ini kesukaanmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka sandwich, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu saja ingin membuat waffle, hahahaha"

Siwon tertegun, susah payah ia menelan keinginannya untuk memeluk namja di depannya. Kyuhyunnya.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?"

"Boleh hyung meminta waffle lagi besok?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

"tentu saja hyung"

Tangan Siwon terangkat mengacak rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

Kita biarkan saja mereka kembalimendalami peran baru mereka, kembali berawal dari titik nol lalu menjadi 10, 100, 1000 bahkan berjuta-juta. Biarkan mereka meninggalkan kisah suram cinta masa lalu mereka lalu membuka lembaran baru.

Mungkin dengan begitu, mereka bisa mengerti arti kehadiran seseorang..

Love is never blind

Love is never forget

If you stay learn to see, learn to remember..

Love is still there, waiting you..

END

Hhhhh, akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaaa

Gimana, gimana? Hehehehehe ini sengaja post sampai End, soalnya mungkin hari-hari kedepan juga bakal bikin ff lain End, why? Ada deh hahahaha

Oia, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk doa dan harapan teman-teman semua buat kesembuhan Qai, n ada yang bertanya 'bypass' itu apaan? Kurang tau juga sih sebenarnya hahahaha, yang qai dengar cm gitu doang, pas bangun-bangun eh leher udah pasang gips n kepala udah dibalut kayak mummi, hehehehe

Oia, Buat Everadit, Qai bukan jantungan kok, Cuma kena penyumbatan pembuluh otak, nyaris kena stroke sebenarnya hahahaha, padahal masih muda

But, its okaylah, Qai udah baikan kok

Thanks buat review n udah nemenin ff ini hingga akhir yaaaaaa

Thank u banget

Luph

Qai


End file.
